Please
by hshinnerl
Summary: When the Doctor remembers Rose, the TARDIS shows the Ponds who she is and what happened to her. Then Amy decides to help him find her, but their reunion is not as happy as expected... More adventures with Rose and an OC
1. Pond and Her Questions!

**A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic so please review! I may add more if enough people like it, but for now it's just a one shot. (A VERY long one) Sorry the dialogue isn't exact but I had to rephrase it so yeah, sorry.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Doctor Who sadly.**

The Eleventh Doctor gently flew the TARDIS into the Time Vortex. Straightening his bowtie, The Doctor looked up at the Ponds sitting on the small couch. A wave of grief slammed into him as he thought of one pink and yellow human sitting there so long ago.

"Bad day, Doctor?" Rory asked, as the sleeping Amy snuggled closer. The Doctor desperately tried to bury his feelings along with the painful memories. Looking up, the Doctor gave a sad smile and said,

"No, just thinking, I tend to do that alot." Rory wasn't convinced, but he knew better then to press the Doctor. The Doctor sat back in the captain's chair, and began to trace her name on the cushion. Rory was still watching the Doctor carefully, he hadn't seen him this sad before. The Doctor closed his eyes, trying not to cry. A musical laughter filled his mind, the TARDIS comforting him. But he sat up ridged when the gentle chuckling change to human giggles. He knew that laugh, though he hadn't heard it in nearly 300 years, he still knew the sound of her happiness. Along with the giggling came words tinted with a South London accent.

_I am the Bad Wolf,_

_ My Doctor protected,_

_ Traveling with you, I love it._

_ Hello!_

_ Oh my God they're Werewolves!_

_ DOCTOR!_

_ Will I ever see you again?_

_ I-I love you_

_ I missed you, _

_ How was that sentence going to end?_

A small whimper tore through the Doctor's throat, waking Amy. _Rose. _Her face flashed through his mind and more words,

_The Valiant Child who will die so very soon_

_ If I believe in one thing I believe in her!_

_ ROSE HOLD ON!_

_ Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth_

Rory looked at the Doctor to find tears falling thickly down his cheeks. Rory heard him groan, "TARDIS please... stop it hurts, please... _Rose.._please stop, old girl. With a shuddering breath the Doctor opened his eye to find Amy and Rory peering at him with concern. "Must have fallen asleep," The Doctor mumbled. "TARDIS who is Rose?" Amy asked. The Doctor answered for her. "Rose Tyler was the first person to travel with me after the Time War." Amy exchanged a glance with Rory. "Doctor, where is she?"

"Gone." he said harshly. "Gone? Where?" Rory said. "I SAID SHE'S GONE!" The Doctor yelled before storming out of the console room. Amy was shocked, she had never seen the Doctor like this. Amy asked again, "TARDIS who is Rose Tyler?" A voice said behind them, "Voice Interface enabled." The Ponds spun to look at the beautiful young blonde woman standing in the TARDIS. "Is that- are you Rose Tyler?" Amy asked. "I am the TARDIS, this is Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf, the Valiant Child, Defender of the Earth, and beloved of the Doctor." Amy's jaw was hanging open, _Beloved of the Doctor?_ "Where did she go? What happened to her? Rory asked hesitantly while his wife goggled at the hologram. The image disappeared, and another one appeared on the TARDIS viewing screen.

A white room with only two people in it, clinging to clamps as metalmen and Daleks whizzed into a glowing white tear in the wall. The woman was obviously Rose while the man Amy had never seen before. He had spiky brown hair that stuck up in the sexiest way possible, and his slim frame was tucked into a pinstriped suit with a light blue shirt underneath. _Why was that blue shirt so familiar? _Amy thought before realizing that it was what her Raggedy Doctor had been wearing when she first meet him. _He must be the Doctor before he I dunno changed his face_. Amy thought. On the screen, Rose's lever sparked and began to slide down. The aliens weren't being sucked into the tear as fast as before. Then Rose grabbed the lever and pushed with all her might to straighten it as the Doctor watched in horror. "ROSE HOLD ON!" The Doctor screamed as Rose's fingers slipped, and then with a scream from the two of them, she fell. Appearing out of thin air a man caught Rose, and vanished. The Doctor released his hold on the clamp, and walked over to the smooth wall. Trying not to cry, the Doctor placed his hand against the wall as if he could feel her on the other side. The TARDIS spoke in Rose's voice, "My cub was nearly pulled into the Void, but her father from another universe caught her. However she is now stuck in a parallel universe."

The TARDIS projected the image of Rose Tyler standing on a beach. Amy felt glad that the two were together again, but then the Doctor said, "I'm still just an image, no touch" Amy nearly sobbed, "I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye," Rose looked so heartbroken. "Can't ya come through properly?" She said, "The two universes would collapse, and reality would shatter." The Doctor answered sadly. "So?" Rose said with a wet smile, "Am I ever going to see you again?" "You can't" Amy was leaning on Rory. "I-I love you" Rose said through her tears, "Quite right, too. And I suppose if it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler I-" The Doctor was now in the TARDIS with tears running down his face. Amy looked at Rory to find him staring blankly at the black screen. He turned and swept her into a massive hug as if to say _I will never lose you like that_. A small sound alerted the couple, and they turned to find their Doctor standing by the console. "The universe doesn't like to see me happy" He said before walking away, but the Ponds still heard his strangled sob.


	2. Story Time and Screams

**A/N: Hello! I am going to continue with this story. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Just to make sure this is set in season seven, but Ricer isn't the Doctor's wife, sorry but I don't do girly drama, I also ship River and Jack, so yeah (god I need to find a different ending to my A/N) Enjoy! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who :(**

Amy walked after the Doctor, dragging Rory by the hand. Amy mentally begged the TARDIS to help them. The TARDIS agreed, knowing that her Thief needed comforting. A gold door with a carving of a rose on it appeared at the end of the corridor. Amy quickened her pace, and Rory followed her.

Amy gently opened the door to find the Doctor lying on the light pink bed, fast asleep. He was curled around a dark purple blouse, hugging it tightly. Amy looked around the room. Everything looked as if Rose had just left, and had expected to come back. Clothes were strewn around the floor, and make-up cases lay oped on the vanity table. Pictures hung on the light yellow walls. Rose and an older man with big ears and a leather jacket. The same man with Rose and another, younger man. (Who was very handsome with blue eyes and black hair.) The pinstriped man and Rose. Now Amy noticed that the two were practically joined at the hip, always holding hands or with his arm around her shoulders or waist. However none of the pictures had her Doctor in them, no bowtie or tweed.

The Doctor stirred on the bed, and Amy and Rory looked at him closely. His hair was disheveled, and tear streaks were prominent on his cheeks. With a start, he woke up.

"Do I always have wake up to you two Ponds looking at me like I have two heads! Two hearts, but not two heads Ponds!" The Doctor said angrily. _Two broken hearts_. Amy thought. Amy just gave her Doctor a tight hug. The Doctor laughed slightly and said, "Ah my Amelia Pond, I am okay." Amy pulled back and shook her head, "No you're not Doctor." The Doctor clapped his hands together and said, "The TARDIS didn't show you the end of that story though!" He motioned for the Ponds to sit down in front of him, and they did. "Now, two years after Rose was trapped in the parallel world, the Daleks invaded Earth again, always the Daleks." The Doctor added darkly. Amy and Rory nodded, they remembered when the Earth was stolen and the Daleks invaded. "Anyway, the Daleks built a Reality Bomb, so the walls of reality began to weaken, and Rose came back. She found me, and together we defeated the Daleks. However my companion, Donna, touched my severed hand that contained my regeneration energy I put into it after I was shot by a Dalek while running to Rose. Out of the hand grew a human-Time Lord metacrisis. He was me, but human, only one life. He had a bit of Donna in him, but Donna got my brain, my cleverness and she was the one that truly saved the universes," The Doctor shook his head sadly at the memories of the fiery redhead. "After that I took Rose back to the parallel universes and I- I left her there with that _damn_ clone, so he could live his life with her." The Doctor was shaking with guilt and shame.

_I've only got one life, I could spend it with you Rose Tyler, if you want. _

The clone had said what he couldn't, those three words. "Rose Tyler is living the life I could never have." The Doctor said before leaving Rose's bedroom. Amy and Rory stood. Amy was going to find the Doctor again, but stopped when she saw a small velvet box on the dresser. Rushing over to it Amy said to Rory, "Poor Doctor, he lost his love twice, and never got to give her _this_" Amy twirled around holding the now open box. Rory looked in wonder at the gold ring with stunning blue gem with the circles of Gallifreyan engraved on it. Rory's faced softened, and he said, "He wanted to marry her." Amy's face was flushed as an idea formed in her head. Sprinting into the console room, Amy asked the TARDIS _Is there any way we can visit Rose and the metacrisis? _The image of Rose Tyler appeared behind the Ponds

"Yes, though it will take time to search for a natural crack big enough to fly through" The TARDIS said through Rose Tyler. Rory looked surprised, "Wouldn't the Doctor have found one already?" The hologram shook her head, "The Doctor has given up hope of finding his Wolf." Amy, saving her questions about the whole 'Bad Wolf" thing said, "Well TARDIS, will you do it?" Rose smiled with her tongue between her teeth, and Amy saw how easily the Doctor would have fallen in love with her. The TARDIS said, "Of course, my cub and my Thief reunited at last," The she disappeared.

Rory was about to go tell the Doctor, when Amy grabbed his arm and said, "I want to surprise him, and he might not want to go see her, he might think it would hurt too much." Rory nodded, understanding. Amy pulled her phone out of her pocket and called her daughter, River. On the first ring she picked up and said, "Hello, mum, ready to break me out of prison again?" Amy chuckled, and said, "Well. if you want, but I just wanted to ask you something. Has the Doctor ever said anything about one Rose Tyler?" There was a pause, "He once told me that in his 9th regeneration, when facing the Dalek Emperor, Rose came to his rescue. He had sent her home to keep her safe, but she refused to leave her beloved, big eared Doctor. She ripped open the TARDIS and looked into the TIme Vortex, becoming the Bad Wolf, the time goddess. She turned the Daleks into dust, but the TIme Vortex was burning her from the inside, so the Doctor took it out of her. ironic really, Rose meant to save his life, but he ended up regenerating for her. Oh and Rose made Captain Jack immortal, so if he gets too annoying just shoot him. I did that once" Amy nearly dropped the phone, and Rory was opening and closing his mouth. "Got to go, mum, the Warden's a callin' love you, and see you soon" River said, hanging up. Amy wondered if she would ever meet Jack, and if it was true about him being immortal. Amy thought that the TARDIS wouldn't find the tear for a while, but a voice said behind them, "Signal locked on to, TARDIS flying into parallel world." It was the pinstriped Doctor. _Oh River you little minx, you're already in that universe, aren't you._ Amy thought. The Doctor came stumbling into the console room, yelling, "What have you done, Ponds?!" Amy held tightly to the rails as the TARDIS shook, "River sent us a signal from the parallel universe, the one Rose is in! We're taking you to see her Doctor!" Amy yelled over the TARDIS noises. The Doctor looked at them in sad horror, but he could do nothing to stop his ship. With a final _thump_ the TARDIS landed. Amy and Rory smiled cautiously at the Time Lord. He had a look of renewed hope on his face. Pushing the door open, the TARDIS occupants heard a shrill scream of pain and terror. The Doctor bleached, that was Rose's scream, "No... please.. no... ROSE!" The Doctor screamed before rushing out into the new world.

**A/N: I AM EVIL! CLIFFHANGER.. Don't worry, not a dark Tento story. Ok no more details. Spoilers ;) This fic should usually be updated every evening, I might miss a few, but anyway (Found my new awkward ending) Reviews! PLEASE! (See what I did there :)**


	3. Rose Tyler

**A/N: Hi again! Did you know that in **_**2 days **_**this story has had **_**439 **_**reads! Sorry for all the trpos in the last chapter, I was typing in the dark. A special thanks to X-synnister-X for her wonderful support. Hope you enjoy this chapter! And please please review, feel free to leave ideas, I'll need them!**

The Doctor was running through the white halls of Torchwood, running towards his Rose. The Ponds followed, looking around at the workers in confusion. _Hadn't they heard her scream? _Another scream tore through the air, and Amy saw a young woman flich. This made Amy _very _angry, these people knew that Rose Tyler was in pain, and weren't doing anything to help her. Some security guards stood in front of the Doctor, trying to make him stop. He did but then spat out,

"Where. Is. Rose. Tyler. DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT LOOK, I CAN HEAR HER SCREAM. Now where is SHE! I'm the Doctor, and you are currently torturing the woman I love, it isn't wise choice to stand in my way!" Amy and Rory didn't even stop running, they just slammed into the surprised guards.

Normally the Doctor would have grinned at them, but he just picked up his pace. _God he's fast_. Amy thought. At the end of the hallway, there was a door guarded by two men. Rory eyed their guns warily, but BANG BANG, and the guards fell. River Song stepped out from behind the wall and nodded gravely to the trio. Without any hesitation, the Doctor kicked open the locked door, and Amy gasped. Blood. There was blood everywhere. A woman was bound to a slab of metal, unconscious. Bloody wounds covered her and dark bruises, too. A man in a white suit dyed crimson with Rose Tyler's blood held a whip in his hands. The Doctor took in Rose's tortured state and the man with her blood on him. Normally cheery eyes were dark with an anger that was indescribable. The man took off only to see four very angry time travelers, before River pressed her gun against his neck. The Doctor leaned over Rose, whispering,

"Rose, wake please my Rose, I'm here, I'm so sorry I left you... Wake up-" The Doctor was cut off as Rose sat up rigid, her eyes glowing golden. _"Bad Wolf_. I took you out of her, I died doing that!' The Doctor said in horror, "Rose Tyler will be fine. I have always been here, harmless, helpful even." Amt looked in wonder as Rose's wound healed, and she said in her echoing voice, "She has waited a very long time for you Doctor, take care of her." Rose's eyes rolled back and she collapsed. The Doctor caught her, gently brushing her long blonde hair out of her face. He froze, his fingers had barely brushed her neck, but in that brief contact, he heard it. _Bum bum bum bum _pause, _bum bum bum bum. _The Doctor spun to the man who had been torturing her and said,

"What have you done? What sort of experiments did you conduct?!" River pressed her gun into his neck harder, he said coldly, "We once killed her-" The Doctor hissed in a breath, "- but she just glowed and then was fine, no wounds, so we experimented on her DNA. Turns out it wasn't human, had a triple helix. We couldn't take any, it would dissolve, but we could look." The Doctor had heard enough, he motioned for River to let him go, but the Doctor grabbed his arm and hissed into his ear, "You have tortured the goddess of Time _and _you have made the last Time Lord's lover's life hell. Now go tell your Torchwood that little fact, and think of it before killing any more aliens. NO GET OUT!" The man scampered away from the Oncoming Storm, for showing plainly on his face. As the Doctor picked up Rose bridal style River said, "When the Bad Wolf spoke through Rose, the man said that in the entire _forty years _he's worked here, she has never done that. _Forty years _Doctor, she hasn't aged at all, still looks twenty." At River' words the Doctor shook with anger, they had tortured his Rose for forty years. River seeing his eyes darken said, " I broke into their records. They had her under observation for most of those, but when she was hit by a bullet during a mission, and glowed and came back to life, they captured her. It said she has been here for around three years. It also said that your clone, was shot when the cam to take Rose away, he was older then, couldn't fight as well." The Doctor nodded, still angry.

As the Doctor walked down the white halls, Rose lying limp in his arms, the employees scampered as far away from him as possible. River opened the TARDIS, and the Doctor with Rose and the Ponds entered. Before entering the TARDIS herself, River turned and said to the few people still in the corridor,

"I would either pack up and leave, or take your chances and start over. No more torture, no more experiments on living people. The Doctor will be back, and he will set you right, or destroy Torchwood." Turning on her heel, River stalked into the TARDIS. Amy and Rory were sitting quietly on the sofa, with the Doctor and Rose nowhere in sight. "Medbay" Rory said sleepily, burying his nose into Amy's hair.

The Doctor walked into the console room, drying his hands off. The Ponds looked at him, looking for news.

"She will make a full recovery, though it will take time for her mind to heal." He said, "I am going to be in the medbay if anyone needs me." The Doctor said, before walking briskly back to his Rose. Brushing her hair out of her face, he sat down and fell asleep with the warm feeling. His pink and yellow human was back with him.

**A/N: How was that? Review! It is not over so don't panic. Proper reunion coming up next. Thanks soooo much for all of your support everyone! new characters coming up next! And who are you... :)**


	4. Waking up

**A/N: Hello sorry for not updating yesterday I had soooo much homework. OMG This story has hit over a thousand reads! Thank you to all my 26 followers and 9 favoriters! Is that a word? Anyway sorry for all the typos, and the weird font size maybe, I typed part on my phone. I'm going to try and read over the chapters. Short Chapter, Okay enjoy! I might update multiple chapters this weekend :)**

The Doctor woke up to find his Rose sleeping peacefully on the soft white bed. Her injuries had healed, yet she hadn't woken up. Her blonde hair was longer and tangled. Her face bore no sign of makeup, and she was so beautiful. Checking the monitors for any change in her state, the Doctor fiddled with his bow tie. Would she still love him, even after his regeneration? What would he do if she didn't? These thoughts plagued the Doctor's mind.

With a shuddering gasp Rose woke up. Her hazel eyes, she saw a strange man examining medical machine. Not knowing where she was, Rose pretended to be asleep.

The Doctor, hearing her breathing pattern change, knew she was awake.

"Rose, it's me, the Doctor." He said slowly, not knowing what state her mind was in.

"No you're not, the Doctor is taller has better hair, and definitely a better sense of style" The Doctor inwardly sobbed at the pain and sorrow in her voice. "I-I regenerated... Again" Rose opened her eyes to look into the very old eyes of her Doctor. Then she remembered. On New Years, she had come across a man, who at the time she had thought was drunk, now she realized that he had been the Doctor, and he was dying.

"You little bastard. You visited me before you died." Rose said. The Doctor smiled, she had always been clever. " I wanted to see you one last time in the body that.." Those word were on the tip of his tongue. "In the body that I realized that I loved you in." He said softly. Ross stiffened thinking back to those two times on that beach where she wanted to hear him say those words so badly. A gentle pool of happiness glowed in her stomach. She still loved him, even in this regeneration. Turning to face him, Rose saw tears trickling down his face. His eyes were closed and his breaths ragged. She sat up and pressed her hand to his face. His breathing calmed and he leaned into her hand. "I love you, my Doctor," Rose said, leaning forward to bury her face in his neck. He kissed her head and inhaled her scent, one he hadn't smelled for centuries. _Rose. _He thought happily.

Rose pulled away from him and the Doctor gave a little whine of protest that was silenced when Rose kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. He deepened the kiss, and Rose squeaked in surprise, but pressed herself closer to the Doctor. He had never really kissed his pink and yellow human. The first time she had been a time goddess and didn't remember, and the second time Rose had been possessed by a trampoline. Rose gently pulled away, grinning with her tongue in teeth smile.

"Hello" She said. The Doctor grinned, "Hello!" Kissing her softly again, The Doctor stood up and helped Rose up. He was still angry with Torchwood for what they had done to her. Still she seemed fine as they walked hand in hand to the bathroom. She kissed his cheek and said, "Go and fiddle with something while take a shower and find some decent clothes."

The Doctor couldn't stop smiling as he walked off to the console room. The Ponds were awake and saw the Doctor grinning happily. "I guess she is awake then, Doctor." Amy said. The Doctor merely hummed happily. Amy shook her head and asked, "Where is she?" The Doctor muttered something and then said louder, "In the shower." He used his sonic screwdriver to fix a wire before hooking it up to the TARDIS. Amy and Rory went to find River, so the Doctor was left alone with the TARDIS.

About a half hour later, The Doctor heard the gentle footsteps of Rose and in his rush to see her, he whacked his head on TARDIS console. Rose giggled, this regeneration was clumsy. The Doctor slipped his hands over her eyes, for he wanted to surprise her with the new desktop. Rose giggled again as her Doctor guided her over to the center of the room. With a flourish, he took his hand off her eyes, and slipped one into her hand.

Rose gasped, the TARDIS was all orange metal and glass. The coral was gone, but Rose felt at home, new Doctor, new TARDIS. The Doctor watched her with amusement and love, she danced around the room, looking at everything. When she came back to the Doctor, she flung herself into his arms, laughing when he caught her and spun her around. The Ponds and River, appeared to find the Doctor holding hands and laughing with the blonde girl wearing tight black jeans and a white t-shirt. Not making a sound they stood, shocked at how happy they both looked. The Doctor leaned down and kissed Rose passionately. Amy's jaw dropped. He was kissing her. The Doctor was actually _kissing _someone. Rory cleared his throat, and the two broke apart, and whirled around in surprise.

"Who are you?" Rose asked, not knowing that the Doctor traveled with anyone. River raised and eyebrow and the Doctor shifted sheepishly. "Rose, there are the Ponds, They travel with me. "The ginger is Amy, the guy with big nose is Rory, her husband and the woman with the hair is River Song, their daugher." Rory ran his finger down his nose, and Rose poked the Doctor in the chest "Rude" The Doctor grinned and said, "And still not ginger." Amy open her mouth to explain how River was their daughter, when she looked older than them. Rose saw this and waved her hand and said, "Timey Wimey Wibbly Wobbly" The Doctor laughed and said, "Rose, there is something in your room that I got for you, go take a look." Rose looked at the Ponds and said, "Is it in the same place?" The Doctor nodded, then said, "Oh wait Rose, go to your other bedroom" Rose raced off, but Amy frowned, "I thought when House attacked, the TARDIS destroyed all the rooms but her _one _bedroom." The Doctor blushed and said, "The old girl would never delete _my _bedroom." The Ponds' jaws hit the ground. Not waiting to hear what they had to say, the Doctor went to find Rose.

He opened the dark blue door, and saw Rose sitting on the big four poster bed with blue and black sheets. She was holding the ring box, staring at the gold ring. The Doctor knelt in front of her to brush the tears off her face. She looked up at him, hazel eyes glowing with joy. The Doctor took the ring box, and asked, "Rose Marion Tyler, will you marry me?" Rose just kissed him, burying her fingers into his floppy hair. "Mmmm, I'll take that as a yes" The Doctor said against her lips. Rose just let herself melt against his body, never wanting to leave her wonderful Doctor. She had promised him forever.

**A/N: What did you guys think, this was a fluffy chapter I know, but the plot will surface next time... DUN DUN DUH. More chapters coming up in a few hours. Spoiled children. REVIEW! Please!**


	5. Memories

**A/N: Hello long time no see :) Nothing really to say except that yes, River is _not _married to the Doctor. Also Rose sleeping with the Doctor is JUST SLEEPING. How it happened will be explained. Enjoy! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

The Doctor and Rose walked back into the console room only to find it empty, so they went to the kitchen. River was eating a pear (Much to the horror of the Doctor) Rory and Amy were drinking tea and talking quietly. The Doctor wasn't holding Rose's hand, instead his arm was wrapped around her waist. The statement was clear. _Mine_. The Ponds noticed the blue and gold ring on Rose's finger, and they smiled into their tea.

The Doctor sighed, he needed to ask Rose about her time at Torchwood. Letting her sit down next to the Ponds, the Doctor mentally braced himself.

"Rose, I-I need you to tell me about your time at Torchwood," The Doctor said softly. Silence blanketed the room. Rose stiffened. Then her brow wrinkled in confusion. She couldn't remember. "I don't remember." The Doctor felt a sliver of worry in both of his hearts. "I mean, I remember some of it. I worked there, rose in the ranks. Became a commander. John, the clone, he worked with the technology, and we both did field work. Then my parents died, and he noticed that I wasn't aging. While he had gray hair, people thought I was his daughter, not his friend." Rose said, not looking at any of them. "Friend?" The Doctor asked, "But you two were supposed to live out your lives together." Rose shook her head sadly, "He was too Donna, we were like brother and sister, never married though, either of us." _Until now._ Rose said fingering her engagement ring. "It must have been around 30 years after you left that we went out on a mission, only to run into a Dalek." The Doctor's eyes grew cold with fury. "I was hit by bullet, sometimes I think that the person was ordered to shoot me. I remember a bunch of men in white suits racing towards me. I thought the were doctors, but then one of them raised a gun, as if to finish me off, but-" Rose let out a sob, tears running freely down her cheeks. "J-John, he got in the way- they killed him, then there was a terrible pain right here-" She held her hand against the right side of her chest. Then, I blacked out." Rose opened her eyes to find the Doctor standing right in front of her. She was finally able to let her tears out, and she sobbed into the Doctor's chest. He pleaded with his eyes to the Ponds, nodding, the three of them left the couple alone.

"Rose, love, I needed to know what happened after that." The Doctor said, stroking her hair. Rose took a shuddering breath, and said, "Please.. Doctor, I can't remember. It's like there is a door, not leting me." The Doctor felt a chill run down his spine. They had invaded her mind. Flaming fury erupted in his chest, _They had invaded her mind. _Her mind was her last sanctuary and they had invaded it. "Rose, I am going to open the door, you know what to do." The Doctor said. She nodding. He placed his fingertips on her temples, and she leaned into his touch. He felt her mind, a golden sphere with threads of deep TARDIS blue weaving through it. A pink door, with a small Rose peeking out of the gap was on his left, while black door on his right was covered in padlocks. However, among the golden light and the whispers of her thoughts, a red door loomed. Reaching for it, the Doctor tried the handle, it was locked. With fury burning in his deep blue mind, he kicked it down, and a flood of horror washed over Rose's mind.

Taking his fingertips off her head with a last comforting thought of his love for her, the Doctor prepared himself for her reaction. Rose screamed and curled her body closer to the Doctor. Screaming again, Rose sobbed, and her tears soaked his shirt. He was shaking from guilt and sadness. Wrapping his arms around her he lifted her up. Rose mewled and cried out again. The Doctor walked to their bedroom, and nudged the door open with his hip. Rose whimpered at the creak, and he laid her across the dark blue bed, tucking the sheets around her. Checking his pockets, the Doctor realized that he had left his sonic screwdriver in the kitchen. Running fast (He didn't want to leave her alone for long) He reached the kitchen and found River Song in the doorway, holding his sonic. Grabbing it from her, he began to run back to his room but River asked, "Doctor, how is she? I heard screaming." The Doctor winced and said quickly, "I let her memories come back, but that includes the pain and sorrow. River they invaded her mind, her last hiding place, and the toyed with her memories." The Doctor hissed and ran off leaving a sad looking River in the doorway muttering, "I'm so sorry, so sorry"

Back in his room the Doctor kissed Rose's forehead, and she relaxed a little bit. The occasional whimper escaped from her throat, each one causing the Doctor to flinch at every single one. He need to know what happened to Rose that brought her back to life, twice. He scanned her with the sonic and looking at the results, the Doctor sank to the ground in shock, and tears flooded from his eyes, yet he was smiling. He lay down next to Rose with one thought running through his head,

_Two hearts, Rose had two hearts, and triple helix DNA. Rose Tyler was part Time Lord._

**A/N: What do you think? I suppose the plot didn't really show in this chapter like I said, but I changed my mind, next one I promise! I know this was short, but you did get two chapters today, and maybe two tomorrow, and two Monday, so no complaining children. Review please spoiled children!**


	6. Vortexes and Agents

A/N: Hello my lovelies! So sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I had the worst headache, and it was hard to read. This should be when the plot is revealed. Just to be clear I have no idea what it is and I'm just making it up as I go along. Anyway, you spoiled children, enjoy, and review!

The Doctor woke up with a warm weight in his arms, and pressed against his body. Rose's hearts beat weakly, and her body trembled, for she was still recovering from the onslaught of memories. He remembered the first time she had slept in his bed. It had been right after Kropp Tor, and both of them had been plagued by nightmares. They had both let their guards slip, and from that day on, she slept in his bed until she was taken from him. Then he slept in her bed, never going into his, for it still smelled of her. He kissed Rose's blonde hair and pulled himself away from his fiancé. _I have a fiancé. I am going to bond with Rose Tyler!_ The Doctor thought joyfully. The Time Lords had looked down on bonding, most Time Lords linked, a less extreme "marriage". Bonding was when the couple merged their minds together. Linking was just words and blessings from both families. Rose gave a small whimper as her pillow moved. Smiling, the Doctor changed out of his pajamas and into his normal quirky outfit.

"Doctor?" Rose said weakly, no even able to raise her head. The Doctor gently kissed her forehead, "Go back to sleep, love. I will be in the kitchen if you need me, just ask the TARDIS, and she'll let me know." Rose gave the smallest nod possible, then closed her eyes.

The Doctor sat in the kitchen gently nursing his cup of tea. No one was awake, he had only slept for five hours (which was a lot for him) He pondered over Rose's memories. _Why would Torchwood lock them away? They weren't being kind. They were hiding something from Rose, something that emerged while they were torturing her and experimenting on her DNA. Something that only she could control. _The Doctor's cup shattered when he dropped it. Bad Wolf, only Rose could control the Time Goddess's powers. If enough had remained in her to turn her into a Time Lord-Lady, then some of her other powers could remain in Rose. Racing out of the kitchen, the Doctor begged the TARDIS to wake up the Ponds. Barreling into his room, the Doctor sighed in relief seeing Rose sleeping peacefully. Picking her up bridal style, he rushed to the medbay. Setting her down, the Doctor ran scans, looking for any sign of the Bad Wolf. The machine beeped, and the Doctor looked at the results. His eyes grew wide with shock, a massive amount of the time vortex was in her head. She should have burned up. River was the first one in the medbay, seeing the Doctor at the computers, she walked over to him.

"River, I need you to pilot the TARDIS to present day Cardiff. We are visiting an old friend." River nodding, she had seen the results of the can over the Doctor's shoulder. Rose should be dead. The Doctor was mystified, Rose seemed to be fine, he just had to wait until she woke up before he could ask her some questions. Rory and Amy stumbled into the room, both sleepy. Seeing the blonde woman on the bed, they opened their mouths to ask what was wrong, but the Doctor butted in, "She is fine, but we are going to see an old friend, so get ready. And Amy!" The Doctor called to them in the hallway, "Don't wear shorts or skirts, this friend of mine is the biggest flirt." He heard Amy laugh, then turned his attention back to his pink and yellow human, well ex-human.

He picked her up again when he felt the TARDIS land. This woke Rose, but she was still too weak to walk. When he reached the console room, he placed her on the chair. She was gaining strength by the second. The Doctor checked the coordinates to make sure they were in the write place. "Do you think you can walk, Rose" He asked the Time Lady. "I think so, not very far though." The Doctor grinned and helped her stand. The five of them walked out into bright Cardiff sunlight. Rose gasped, then grinned, she knew who they were going to see. Walking a few yards forward, they found themselves in front of a Torchwood building. Amy and Rory expected Rose to look fearful or cautious. Instead she was grinning. Opening the door, they were greeted by a young woman with short black hair, and light green eyes pointing gun at them.

"Who the hell are you?" she said in a thick Scottish accent. "Hello! I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler, Amy and Rory Pond, and River Song." He said, pointing to each person as he named them, "We are looking for an old friend by the name of Jack Harkness." The Scottish woman lowered her gun and called loudly, "JACK! THERE'S A GUY WHO SAYS HE'S THE DOCTOR HERE!" A loud pounding noise was heard from farther into the lab. A handsome young man burst out of the mess. He had black hair, light blue eyes, and wore a mid 20th century coat over a light blue shirt and dark pants. He paid no mind to the Doctor and his eyes fell straight to Rose. His eyes lit up and he pulled her into a bear hug, laughing. "Rosie! I'd never thought I would see you again!" Rose laughed and said, "Hello Jack!" She gave him her tongue in teeth smile, and to everyone's surprise Jack kissed her. The Doctor growled with jealousy, and pulled Jack away from Rose, "Who's the new friend Rose?" Jack said, he got pulled out of his kisses a lot. Amy was confused, the Doctor had said they were old friends, yet he didn't recognize him. Then she remembered the pinstriped Doctor. _Oh. _Rose gulped and said, "That's the Doctor," Jack's face fell, "You did again, you regenerated" The Doctor nodded and said, "Hello Jack, now hands off the fiancé."

A/N: Dramatic cliff hanger (not really for the plot but for Jack's reaction to Rose and the Doctor, and the Doctor's regeneration.) Again so sorry I could update like a planned, next chapter will be tomorrow, I have to type up an essay. Please review loves! See you soon :)


	7. Torchwood Calls

A/N: Hello sorry for not updating lately. I was busy and lazy. i can't update so often now because I have to continue writing my original novel. I will try and publish many this weekend. Also sorry I now know that Gwen is Welsh, sorry I guessed. So, anyways, nothing really anything to say except review and enjoy!

Jack's jaw hit the ground. Then he laughed, he was laughing so hard that tears formed at the edges of his eyes.

"I - I thought you 'didn't do domestics' Doctor!" Jack said between laughing fits. "And look at you. No more sexy hair, not as slim and shorter! And what is with the bowtie! Though you did get younger, what's next, a teenage Doctor?" Rose raised an eyebrow while the Doctor ran his hand through his hair self consciously. Jack pulled himself together and saw the Ponds standing behind the Doctor. He ran his eyes up and down each of them. He walked over to River and kissed her hand,

"Hello, Captain Jack Harkness, and who might you be" He said. River winked and the Doctor said, "Stop it" Jack grinned and greeted Amy and Rory flirtatiously. Rory looked surprised and a little jealous as Amy, like River, flirted back. "Jack.." The Doctor said. Jack turned to find Rose leaning heavily on the Doctor.

Rose's head was pounding, her knees trembled, and her breath came out in short gasps. The Doctor was asking Jack something, something about medicine and the TARDIS, but Rose was in too much pain to hear clearly. She let out a small yelp before her knees gave out. The Doctor caught her, and picked her up like a bride, and carried her down the hall to the infirmary. Jack followed looking worried. Now the pain in her head faded, but it was replaced by screaming. Grief, horror, and guilt throbbed through her body. She screamed and half of the scanners dissolved into golden dust. Jack cursed, they needed those. Rose screamed again, everything was burning, thousands of voices screamed in her head. She couldn't make out the Doctor in her glaze of pain, so she called out weakly, "D- Doctor" A cool hand cupped her cheek, and lips pressed against her temple. A gentle tendril of his mind entered hers. She didn't even try and hide anything from him. She felt his love as a constant presence in his mind, and it calmed her down

The Doctor heard the screaming, saw the burning, felt the guilt. He withdrew from Rose's mind. He closed his eyes. She was feeling what he had felt when he had destroyed the Time Lords, and the Daleks. He said to Jack sadly, "Because she is now a Time Lady, her mind is adjusting, and well.. she is hearing every single Time Lord die. She is reliving the moment when I killed all of them." Jack looked at the pair with pity, then walked out to find the Ponds and Gwen. The Doctor could do nothing but watch as his love screamed and cried. He brushed away her tears, and when the worst was over, they both fell asleep holding each other.

Jack was talking to the Ponds about their adventures with the Doctor, and in return he told them about traveling with the big eared Doctor, as well as with the sexy haired Doctor. The Ponds had gone to their room in the TARDIS. Jack and River stood in the messy kitchen, flirting. Jack had told all of them that Rose would be okay, and they were welcome to stay. Jack was telling River about the Year That Never Was when Gwen burst in.

"Gwen what is it, tell me!" Jack said, his hands on her shoulder. She took in a deep breath and said, "UNIT called, there is something not from Earth hovering over Cardiff. Jack... I took a scan and well. It's the Daleks, somehow they survived." A look of horror crossed their faces. Without a moments hesitation, Jack raced to the Doctor while River went to wake her parents. Gwen called the rest of the team and started to collect all of the guns. Jack found the Doctor holding Rose to his chest, both were asleep. Shaking the Doctor awake, Jack thought about how he had traveled with her for two years and hadn't told her he loved her, idiot. The Doctor woke to see Jack looking angry and a little scared. He sat up and said,

"Jack what is it?" Jack took a breath, looked a Rose lying helpless on the bed, "Doctor, there is a Dalek ship hovering above Cardiff, and Gwen said that they are trying to make contact." He said. The Doctor's eyes darkened with anger and he too looked at Rose. He said in a cold voice, "Allow contact, I want to know what they what with us." Jack nodded and they race out of the med bay.

In the main room, everyone stood there waiting. A Dalek appeared on the screen, and everyone crowded around the screen. The Doctor clenched his fists.

"What do you want, pepper pots?" Jack asked. "WE WANT THE BAD WOLF. WE WILL SERVE JUSTICE TO THE SLAYER OF THE EMPEROR" The Dalek said. The Doctor paled. "No deal Dalek, over my dead body." The Dalek's eyestalk moved up and down.

"Deal." The Doctor turned to find Rose standing with her hands on her hips. Clad in black jeans and a leather jacket she walked to the Doctor. "But, you have to come here, bring as many Daleks, but you have to come here. Don't you want to kill me in front of the people that love me? The people that will miss me the most when I'm gone. You would like that, Dalek." Rose said, unfazed that she had just delivered her death sentence. "DEAL"The Dalek screeched, and the Doctor looked at Rose in horror. Was she just throwing a life away? Or was she planning something?

A/N: I know cliffhanger on a short chapter! I am evil! Don't worry. more chapters this weekend and maybe one later today. REVIEW! PLEASE! See you soon loves.


	8. Golden

A/N: Urg... I am so tired. I have been out of my house for nearly 8 hours. Did I mention that it is 100 degrees here in the Bay Area, and I had to play the entire soccer game then go to riding lessons. But enough about me, this story has had over 3,000 reads. I am going to have a heart attack. Sorry for the late update, read sentence 2 for reason. Anyway, review and enjoy!

Three beams of light shone through the Torchwood HQ. Imist the light, thee Daleks appeared. The Doctor moved in front of Rose, but she pushed him aside. Giving him one last snog, Rose stepped up to the Daleks.

"YOU ARE THE BAD WOLF. YOU KILLED THE DALEK EMPEROR. YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" The Dalek screeched at Rose. She raised an eyebrow, and said, "I am quite proud of that, and go ahead, shoot me, but don't even _think_ about hurting my friends, you little pepper pot." The Doctor lunged forward, seeing the lead Dalek raise its gun. "NO! DOCTOR DON'T!" Rose screamed when he jumped him front of her just before the Dalek shot. Rose, regretting what she had to do, kicked the Doctor's knee, and he fell. She conducted this within a fraction of a second. Everyone watched in horror as the blue beam raced toward Rose. just before it her, Rose raised her hand, and the bolt of death stopped. With her eyes glowing gold, Rose faced the Dalek. The Doctor stood up shakily, God she could kick. He turned to find Rose, with her eyes full of time itself say,

"Dalek, I am Rose Tyler, I am the Bad Wolf, the Valiant Child, the last Time Lady in existence. You have just tried to kill me and those I love." The Daleks shot wildly, but each bolt was stopped by a golden shield before hitting anyone. Rose let them shoot for a second before waving her hand, and the little guns attached to the Daleks dissolved into golden dust. She laughed, but the sound was bitter,

"You think you can hurt _me_! I could turn your metal asses into a pile of Dalek dust, and you think you can come to Earth and try to kill me and my friends! HA! The Daleks get stupider everyday." She continued to throw insults at them. The Daleks were unfazed by her taunting, and they used the time to shoot at the Doctor. The beam was absorbed by the golden shield, but Rose was livid. She raised her hand, straight out, and the Daleks exploded into golden dust. She held her hand out for a second later, and everyone knew that the Dalek ship was now nothing but scattered atoms. The Doctor pulled Rose into a tight hug as her eyes faded back to their normal haze, but with ring of gold around the pupil. She kissed him gently ignoring the people gaping at her. The Doctor remembered that the last time she had been the Bad Wolf, he had also kissed her. They broke apart, and The Doctor pressed his lips to her hair. Rory coughed, and the couple broke apart, though Rose still held his hand. River and Amy looked at her with slight awe, Jack was grinning, but Rory looked a little cautious.

Heading back to the TARDIS, The Doctor explained quietly to the Ponds what had happened. Rose walked with Jack, feeling guilty, for she had doomed him with immortality. Jack slung his arm around her shoulder, ignoring the cold looks from the Doctor.

"Rosie, don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault that I am what I am. You couldn't control the Bad Wolf like this time." Jack said, he hated to see Rose beating up herself over it. She sighed, she was happy Jack wasn't mad, but she had still done it. It was time to say goodbye, but Rose asked Jack,

"Jack, will you come with us? I miss you so much, and I'm sure the Doctor would love to have you onboard." Jack shook his head, he needed to stay with his team. He eyes River. _Damn. _He really wanted to get to know River better. A lot better. Rose grinned when she saw his eyes flit to River. She knew Jack wouldn't be convinced to come, so she hugged him, and said,

"Goodbye, Jack. I love you, see you soon I hope." Jack nodded and said, "Rosie! Don't let your _husband _hear you say that," Rose grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The Doctor said his goodbye Jack and they all watched in shock when River snogged the life out of him before walking back to the TARDIS. Jack yelled after the rest of the group,

"OI BRING HER WITH YOU EVERY TIME!" The Doctor chuckled and piloted the TARDIS into the Time Vortex. The Ponds said good night , and River went to explore the TARDIS. Rose snaked her way between the Doctor and the controls. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. Giggling Rose pressed her lips to his. However her laughing stopped when the Doctor replied with burning passion. He pressed her against the console, feeling her tremble slightly, releasing her lips, he placed searing kissed on her neck. the smallest of moans escaped Rose's lips, and her captured them in a long snog. The Doctor broke away slightly.

"As much as I would love to continue, I have to ask you some questions Rose." He said against her lips. Rose sighed, he was going to ask her about how she had controlled the Bad Wolf. She said to her love, "I will answer your questions Doctor, but I need to sleep every time after using her powers, and I am most likely going to-" She passed out and the Doctor, caught her, and smiling her carried her to their room.

A/N: I know short, but more tomorrow, so no complaining. I know the Ponds don't have a big part, but thats how it is supposed to be. Hoped you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks see you soon!


	9. TIme Lords in a Pool

**A/N: Hello, yes chapter.. order number 9 or is it 10? I dunno, anyway sorry for no update yesterday I was surfing. Enjoy! REVIEW!**

The Doctor tinkered with his screwdriver, waiting for Rose. She had been asleep for nearly five hours, and that was a lot for a Time Lord, or Lady. Stifling a sigh, he stood up and walked over to their bed. Brushing her hair out of her face, the Doctor gently shook Rose awake. She rolled over and mumbled,

"Go away Tony, give me five more minutes," The Doctor froze, then he remembered, Rose's little brother Tony. "Rose, it's me, the Doctor, I need you to wake up, love." Rose opened her eyes a little. She grinned at the Doctor then propped herself up on her elbows. He leaned in, his breath tickling Rose's face. Unable to resist his pink and yellow lady, the Doctor kissed her. Rose grinned against his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her out of bed. While exploring her mouth, the Doctor ran his hands down her sides, stopping at the curve of her hips. She pulled away gasping for air.

"I could get used to waking up to that." Rose whispered huskily into his ear. The Doctor shuddered, pulling her closer. Rose was only wearing a long t-shirt and knickers. The Doctor let his hand skim her long legs for a second before he stuttered,

"Um Rose.. I have to run some test.. need to figure out-" He was cut of by a fierce snog from Rose. He gave a little moan, but she pulled away and nodded, "Right, tests and question. Fun!" The Doctor groaned, "Rose Tyler you are _such _a tease!" Rose grinned wickedly and ran to the bathroom. The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair trying to flatten it.

After dropping off the Ponds back at their house, and promising another adventure soon, the Doctor found Rose leaning against the TARDIS in the most distracting way. His face grew serious when he remembered what he had to do. Rose sighed, she couldn't get out of this.

"Well Doctor what do you want to know?" She asked her fiancé. The Doctor took her hand and led her into the kitchen. Sitting across the table from her, he asked gently, "When did you know you still had some of the Bad Wolf's powers?"

"About ten years after you left for the second time, some Cybermen started attacking our base in New York, I was sent in with John. We were cornered, and then, well, I don't really remember, just bits and pieces, but John said that they tried shooting us and they couldn't. Some kind of golden shield stoppn' them. I wasn't able to turn them into dust, but the remainder of the team was able to get the last few Cybermen. That was when Torchwood started noticing how I wasn't agin' and they started to keep tabs on me." Rose drew in a breath, and the Doctor held her hand, stroking her palm with his thumb, Rose continued, "It kept happening, when I was angry, sad or cornered, and each time it got more and more powerful. I could remember more of what I had done, and I could control the powers more." The Doctor ran his hand through his floppy hair. Then he frowned. He remembered a poem he had read so very long ago in the Great Library of the Time Lords. When he had asked about its meaning, the other Time Lords had said they had never seen the poem before. The Doctor now realized it had been a prophecy.

"Rose, a very long time ago I read a prophecy at the time I thought it was just a poem, but Rose it spoke of us." Rose sat forward, "What did it say" The Doctor drew in a breath and recited carefully,

_When the gold moon sets_

_The Last of Us weeps_

_The Bad Wolf will awaken_

_Awaken from a sleep_

_The Last of Us will love again_

_The Bad Wolf howls_

_And Time will obey_

Rose gaped at the Doctor. When he had first read it, the poem wouldn't have made any sense, but now it did. Rose stood up, and so did the Doctor. Without think the two embraced. The Doctor kissed her jaw before burying his nose in her hair. Rose broke away and said,

"Tests, yeah Doctor?" He nodded and the two walked hand in hand to the medbay. As Rose lay down in the bed, the Doctor cheered up, and he planted a kiss on Rose's cheek before turning on the scanners. First he looked up how human she was and how much Time Lady DNA Rose had. When the results came up, the Doctor grinned and flipped the screen to face his love. Rose smiled with her tongue in her teeth. The screen read 98% Gallifreyan. The Doctor grabbed some scanners that were made for Time Lords and set them up around Rose while she laughed at the stupid smile on his face. The Doctor couldn't help it, he wasn't alone anyone! The black pit in his mind caused by the lack of Time Lords was filling with Rose's love and happiness.

"Well, my lady, you are one healthy Gallifreyan" Rose grinned and jumped up to hug the Doctor. He laughed and kissed Rose happily. Running down the corridors the couple found themselves at the edge of the swimming pool. Rise grinned wickedly and grabbed the Doctor's arm. She kissed him, but then she pushed him in the pool. He gave a very manly yelp, but was able to snag Rose's wrist and the both toppled into the pool. Laughing and splashing each other, the two Time Lords didn't notice River Song walk in the doorway smirking at the two. Rose waved when she saw her and the Doctor spun around horrified that someone had caught him in the pool with all his clothes on. River laughed and said,

"Honestly, when are you two going to get married?"

**A/N: Sorry short yes I know, and fluffy, but you gotta chapter. Remember to review my loves and I'll see you soon!**


	10. The Name Of the Lovers

**A/N:Ok this chapter is fluffy. but the next one has a HUGE plot twist, so bear with me. Anyone want hints on the next chapter, you do ok it involves a OC, but no love triangle. I haven't seen any classic Doctor Who episodes, so sorry if my 'Time Lord' laws/customs are wrong, I made them up, but what the hell creative license. Enjoy and Review!**

The Doctor and Rose were in the library after their adventures on the spaceship with dinosaurs. The Ponds and been dropped off along with Rory's dad back at the Rose had her head in the Doctor's lap while he read a book and played with her hair. Rose sat up and said,

"So, Doctor, River was right, when are we getting married?" The Doctor almost dropped his book. "Umm" He stuttered, then relaxed, "Whenever you want really, the TARDIS had a room that, well, looks like Gallifrey. We could you know go to a church, but.." He trailed off. Rose knew what he was going to say, and he was right. She didn't want a regular human wedding without her family, and her family was either dead or stuck in a parallel universe. "What about Donna, Mickey, and Martha, oh and Sarah-Jane Smith? Are they alright," Rose said. The Doctor closed his eyes, and said, "I- I had to erase Donna's memory, my TIme Lord brain was killing her." Rose felt a blanket of sadness cover her hearts. Poor Donna, poor Doctor. Donna had been his best friend. Even Amy couldn't compare with Donna' humor and attitude. Rose rested her head on his shoulder as they both mourned for their friend. "Tell you what, Doctor. How about just the two of us? Tomorrow. No one, not even the Ponds. Then after, we go and visit them, all of them, and tell them." Rose said. The Doctor grinned and said, "That sounds perfect, my Rose" She grinned and kissed him lightly, "What am I supposed to wear?" Rose asked.

"Well for Time Lords, we would wear clothes that matched the color of their mind, but with the slightest hint of their future mate's mind color. Rose moved her self so she was sitting on the Doctor's lap. Staring into his light green eyes, she said, "What color would your mind be, my Doctor" He gulped. noticing just how close his fiancee's lips were to his.

"Guess" He managed to choke out. Rose pressed herself closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Blue, dark deep blue, like the TARDIS" He shivered and decided that two could play that game. His hand skimmed the hem of her light green tank causing her breath to hitch. "And what's mine, Doctor?" Rose gasped, "Gold, brighter than the sun, and more beautiful." He crooned into her ear.

"Right! I'll ask the TARDIS if she can give me a wide selection of dresses like that." Rose said, jumping off the Doctor. He groaned, already missing her body on his. Rose laughed at his pouty face. Kissing him quickly, before he could snag her waist, she danced off. Sulking slightly, the Doctor went to find his outfit for the big day.

Red grass danced in the wind. The Doctor stood wearing a dark blue suit, similar to his normal outfit, but with a gold bowtie and suspenders and a crisp white shirt. He looked at the two rings on the small white table. Waiting under a huge tree with dark red bar and shinning silver leaves, the Doctor thought about how Rose had made him able to ever set foot in this room again after he had destroyed Gallifrey. A slight noise behind him the Doctor turned and his jaw dropped. Rose smiled shyly. She wore a strapless gold dress. The material shimmered and changed shade whenever she moved. The back was open and a long nearly see-through train flowed out behind her. The train was lightly covered with TARDIS blue roses that curled around waist and up, ending were one of the sleeves would be. He hair was loose with one strand braided down the side with a dark blue ribbon that matched the roses on the dress. Rose walked up to the Doctor, admiring the tree and grass with wonder. The Doctor only had eyes for the now blue, yellow _and_ pink ex-human in front of him.

"You look... Fantastic!" The Doctor said, taking her hand. She laughed at the use of his old favorite word. Standing under the silver tree, the Doctor faced Rose and said, "Ready?" She nodded and smiled. The Doctor began,

"Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf, The Last Time Lady will you love me, in every regeneration, until the day I die?" Rose replied with words that popped into her head, "I will, and will you, The Doctor, The Oncoming Storm, The Last Time Lord, love me, in every aspect of my life, until I die?" The Doctor was grinning, "I will. Lady, will you accept my greatest secret, and keep it until the time is right?" Rose would have frowned in confusion, but she was too happy, and realized he was talking about his name, instead she said, "I will. And will you, Lord, accept my most precious secret, and treasure it until the time is right?" The Doctor knew that even Rose didn't know her Gallifreyan name, and that she would find out when he did. "I will." The Doctor whisper his _true _name into her ear. Rose sighed as the beautiful word fell upon her ears. Gentle but with power thrumming beneath. Pulling back, the Doctor stared into Rose's eyes, encouraging her. Rose leaned and whispered her name into the Doctor's ear. They were both shocked by the power in her name, but to discover that power was for another day. Slipping the blue and gold ring onto Rose's finger,before he dropped her hand he kissed her fingers then let her hand go. Rose picked up the solid gold band with Gallifreyan carved on it and put in on the Doctor's finger. He grinned and muttered,

"I may now kiss the bride," Rose laughed, but was silenced by his lips as they moved against hers. She let her fingers wander into his hair, and she felt his hands press her closer. She grinned and said, "I guess our minds aren't intertwined yet?" The Doctor grinned wickedly, "Nope, mind and body connected at the same time, my dear." Rose blushed, and the Doctor whispered slyly, "You aren't going to get away with all of that teasing, Mrs. Tyler." He picked her up bridal style, and carried her into their room.

Setting her down, he grabbed her waist and kissed her hungrily. She pushed off his jacket. Their tongues dueled and their hands gripped each others hair tightly. "You really have no idea how long I've waited for you, my Rose" The Doctor said against her neck. Rose only hummed happily, feeling his mind reach to hers, blending blue and gold.

The Doctor woke with one naked, blonde Time Lady nearly on top of his chest, sleeping. He stroked her hair, grinning from ear to ear. Rose yawned, and opened her eyes to find a smiling Doctor looking at her. He gently kissed the dark blue tattoo of his name in Gallifreyan above her left heart. The marks could only be read by the couple, but anyone could see them. Rose laid her head on the golden writing in her mate's chest, above his right heart. "How come I got left and you right?" She asked. He laughed, "Probably you and your whole 'turn left' thing with Donna." Rose laughed and laid her head back down on the Doctor's chest. Everything was perfect.

**A/N: I know so fluffy you could have mistaken it for a cloud. Ah well, more tomorrow. The next chapter should add more plot to the story, so bear with me through next few days. REVIEW! PLEASE! I need feedback! Love you guys!**


	11. New Earth, New Surprises

**A/N:Hello, not much to say except... I'M OUT OF SCHOOL! YES! However my writing schedule won't change, because I _have to_ start on Part 2 of my own book, so sorry. Hey guys, I wrote another story yesterday called Would It Stop? please read and review. It's very short and sad, but you'll like it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It's very fluffy in the beginning, but the end is better. REVIEW PLEASE! I'm hungry and reviews are food.**

Apple grass. Rose laughed. _Apple grass!_ The Doctor had taken her to New Earth for their 'honeymoon' Dancing around the same hill the TARDIS had landed on the first time they came here, the couple celebrated. They had decided that they would stay in the TARDIS at night, but wander through the city of New New York by day. Walking hand in hand the two Time Lords explored the city they had saved together. The Doctor was telling her about the time he and Martha had saved the city from the Macra. Rose looked up at the towering buildings that had been rebuilt nearly 50 years ago. Hover cars whizzed above the city.

The Doctor was in bliss, he could feel Rose's happiness through their bond, and it made him happy. Chatting about the Doctor's adventures while she was gone, the couple walked through a small private garden that the Doctor had use his psychic paper to get into. It had rose bushes planted on the sides. The roses were red with a splash of gold in the center. Sliding a look at his wife, the Doctor plucked one of the roses off the bush. Rose turned to find him holding a flower rather sheepishly. With a bow, he handed over the red and gold rose to his pink and yellow lady. Rose laughed, then gasped at the beauty of the flower.

"A red and gold rose for my red and gold lady" The Doctor said, "What about me being all pink and yellow?" Rose laughed. The Doctor grinned and said, "Well, pink is a shade of red and you really are more gold than yellow-" He was cut off by her lips. His hands moved to her hips, and she pressed closer. She pulled back, smiling. He pressed his lips to her forehead, and they were both content on standing in the garden forever.

"Ahem" Someone coughed. Rose and the Doctor broke apart and spun toward the voice. A tall young woman stood leaning against a marble pillar. Even with the love of his life in his embrace, the Doctor had to admit that she was stunning. Straight black hair fell to the small of her back, and a fringe of her hair framed a pale face with sharp features. Icey blue eyes glared at them. The Doctor felt Rose's shock and asked in her mind,

_What is it? _Rose leaned into him abit, _She is so young, my Doctor, and yet her eyes are so cold. _The Doctor now noticed how her long lean body held no signs of age. The girl couldn't be older than 18. _Good thing Jack isn't here otherwise he would have been flirting up a storm. _Rose stifled a giggle, but noticed a flash of surprise in the girls eyes, then it was replaced by a mask of indifference.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, this is Rose, and who are you?" Anger and hate burned through the girl's eyes, but again her emotion was replaced by an uncaring mask. Rose waved. The Doctor let his outstretched hand fall when the black haired girl did not shake it. Ignoring the Doctor's question the girl said lazily,

"You are in the Royal Gardens, I will need to see some proof of identification." Rose noticed the badge hanging around her her neck, so she must work at the Royal Tower. However instead of the red uniform, she wore tight black leather clothes with a gun strapped to one hip and a long knife strapped to the other. The Doctor pulled out the psychic paper and waved it in her face.

'It's blank." The Doctor's face fell and he looked at the paper again while Rose chuckled, sometimes they would come across a person who could see through the psychic paper's trick. Ice cold blue eyes snapped on to Rose's warm hazely gold eyes. Rose's breath caught as she heard the girls voice in her mind.

_You have to trust me. I am going to say a couple things, that you must remember. The poem the Lord Doctor read was written by a Gallifreyan child. The Last of Us means the last Time Lord child, not the Lord Doctor, Killer of the Time Lords! _Rose drew in a breath, but before she could ask any questions a shouting rang through the garden,

"There she is! Get her!" The feline-like girl cursed violently. Three guards ran towards them. The girls eyes turned pleading, I need to leave before the capture me! I can't go back to being the prized possession! Last of my kind! Please... take me with you" The Doctor looked at Rose and they both nodded. Grabbing Rose's hand the Doctor took off running towards the TARDIS. The black haired girl easily kept pace with long loping strides. The trio easily out stripped the gaurd and once out of sight, they dove into an abandoned building.

Gasping for breath, the Doctor and Rose made eye contact, and feeling each other's joy, burst out laughing. The mysterious girl shushed them, and they quit laughing, but they were still grinning. The Doctor's smile fell when he saw the girl again. He sighed and asked,

"What do you mean 'Last of Your Kind'? And why were they keeping you prisoner? Also, what is your name?" The girl sighed and said, "Well, I don't know what species I am, but when I arrived here 5 years ago, they ran some scans, but still know results came up. The locked me up because I was different. I healed quickly, faster than any human, and my body was a miracle. I can run on a few hours of sleep a week, and I eat and drink less the humans. The Royal Family wanted me kept like a prize, so I was never allowed to leave. If I tried to leave, they would kill me." She sighed and said, "You can call me Mera" Rose gave the girl a look of pity and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mera turned to face her, tears pooling in her eyes. Rose wrapped her arms around her and sent her mental statement.

_I trust you_. Mera relaxed and just let herself cry quietly on Rose's shoulder. She went still, and Rose though something was wrong until she realized that Mera was asleep. The Doctor smiled at his wife comforting the child. He said,

"You get some sleep Rose, we'll hide out here until dawn then we'll go back to the TARDIS." Rose nodded and gently arranged some pillows and blankets she found in the building around Mera. She then padded over to the Doctor and lay down with her body curled in between his outstretched legs with her head on his lap.

The Doctor, Rose, and Mera were running from the guards that had found them right after midnight. They were zig-zagging up the last hill as the guards shot at them. Rose and the Doctor burst into the TARDIS safely, but Mera had been forced to swerve around to avoid a shot. She had reached the TARDIS doors and was stepping through when: BANG! Mera screamed and fell forward into the TARDIS. Tears cascaded down her face as The Doctor pulled her onto the TARDIS. Rose saw Mera lying on the floor, and screamed, her eyes were bursting with golden flames and her entire figure glowed with the Power of Time. The Howling of Wolves echoed Rose's scream. The guards backed away in horror as Rose stalked towards them. They turned and ran when their guns exploded into atoms. Rose let the gold fade from her eyes as the Doctor pushed one last button, and they were flying into the Time Vortex. The TARDIS dematerialized in the light of a setting golden moon.

Mera was dying. The bullet had pierced her heart, and blood was spilling out of the wound very quickly. There was nothing the Doctor and Rose could do but hold her hand. she was struggling through her pain and tears to choke out a couple of words.

"First time... get away... TARDIS... Lord Doctor... GET AWAY!" THe Doctor felt her growing warm in his arms and his eyes widened. He grabbed Rose's waist and pulled her away from the young girl. Rose clawed at him, wanting to stay with the girl she had protected like a daughter. Mera stood painfully, she was scared, she had never done this before. She could feel her whole body filling with energy. Then in an explosion of gold light and searing pain, Mera started to regenerate. Her energy flew around the TARDIS while she screamed in pain. Rose looked up in shock at the sight.

_No way. That means Mera is Gallifreyan! _Rose thought through the massive amounts of energy that was exploding through the room. The light faded, and Mera crashed to the floor. Except she didn't look like Mera anymore. She was still strikingly beautiful, with her panther like build. Mera now had even long hair, but it was curly and a mix of light and dark blonde. Lighter blonde curls fell over almost brown lock underneath, like Mera had spent a lot of time in the sun. He skin was darker, and her nose had sprinkles of freckles on it. Full pink lips opened and closed as she gasped for breath. Rose put her hand on Meer;a shoulder. He eyes flicked up to Rose's. Rose gasped, she had thought that Mera's previous eyes had been striking, but now the were a bright greenish yellow. They matched her personality, very feline like. They still held their coldness, but slightly softened. Rose helped Mera up, pulling her into a tight hug, both able to to feel each other's double heartbeat. The Doctor came over slowly and Mera released Rose and said clearly,

"You killed my family, Lord Doctor," His face was cover with grief, "I had too- the Daleks- I couldn't..." Mera placed her hand on his shoulder, "I know, I forgive you" The Doctor smiled and pulled the young Gallifreyan into an embraced.

**A/N:Bet you didn't see that coming! She isn't their daughter from the future, and all questions will be answered in the next chapter! I will update either Sunday or Monday (Most likely Monday) Tell me what you think of this twist. I was running out of ideas so this gave me more options to work with. Please review! I'll see you soon my loves!**


	12. Panther

**A/N:Hey! Nothing to say, but... 6,600 reads guys! Damn. Thanks to my 63 followers and 31 favoriters. This is short compared to last chapter, but more soon! PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy, loves.**

The Doctor held onto Mera like a lifeline. He gently stroked her hair as she sobbed quietly. Rose place her hand on Mera's shoulder, then joined the hug. Mera slowly untangled herself from the two Time Lords. She smiled rather sheepishly, her green eyes red and watery. Mera sniffed, then gave a little gasp. The Doctor stood back and let Rose help Mera sit in the captain's chair. She clutched her stomach, and her breaths were shallow. With a final gasp, a stream of gold mist floated out of her mouth. Rose grinned at the surprised look in the young Gallifreyan's face. Mera cocked her head to the side, and Rose felt a tingle run down her back at the uncanny way Mera acted like a cat.

Mera's eyes rolled back into her head as she passed out. The Doctor rushed forward to help Rose carry her to a room. He grinned at his wife,

"Was I like this when I regenerated?" She rolled her eyes and said, "You were _much _worse. Scared me to death you did. Thought you were dying." The Doctor frowned as he opened the door to the nearest room he saw. The TARDIS had prepared a room for her newest traveler. Rose and the Doctor gently laid Mera down on the pale green bed. The Doctor straightened, and took in the room. The four poster bed was white and light green, now with a little head resting on the pillows. Mera's mane of blonde curls covered the pillows as she slept of the regenerative energy. The walls were the color of dusk, a might of purple, orange, and grey. A desk was nestled in the corner of the room, with drawing utensils piled neatly on it. Made of the same dark red wood as the desk, a huge bookshelf took up half of one of the walls. Rose said softly,

"So the panther's got a soft spot." The Doctor chuckled at her comment, "Well, she does have good taste in literature." Rose studied the books on the shelf. Most looked modern, with a few leather bound books. Rose saw many fantasy books, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, lots of Charles Dickens, and several popular American books that were unfamiliar to Rose. A small telly and DVD player sat in front of a two person leather sofa. The Doctor grabbed a piece of paper from the desk and wrote down a note,

_Mera, _

_When you wake up, eat the food the TARDIS will put on your bedside table, it will help with the regenerating cycle. Feel free to read or watch a movie, but don't, I repeat, don't stay up for too long, you need to rest. If you need anything, ask the TARDIS, and she will let me or Rose know. We'll check up on you every hour, when your regenerating cycle is over, we can talk more. Don't worry, I will protect you for as long as you need my to. You're impossible, do you know that? You miracle you. _

_ Love ,_

_ The Doctor._

Rose read the note over her mate's shoulder. The Doctor left it on the table, and the two left the bedroom.

Rose peeked into Mera's room. The teenager was still asleep. Rose closed the door softly, and turned around to find the Doctor's eyes only a few inches from hers. Her breath caught at the smoldering look of lust in them. He took her hand and led her down the hall to their bedroom. Once inside, he crushed his lips to her. Rose felt the pure wave of joy and content from his mind. Opening her mouth to him, Rose tangled her fingers in his floppy hair. He only broke away because they were in desperate need of air. The Doctor pressed his lips to her neck, his breath sending shivers down Rose's spine. She pushed him away a few inches. His pouty face almost convinced her to let him continue.

"We have to- Mera- _Doctor!_" Rose managed to pull away from her soul mate. The Doctor grinned rather wickedly, he never got over the joy of seeing what he did to her. Rose sucked in air, still very aware of the Doctor's smirk, and the way his hair was sticking up in every which way. The TARDIS nudged their minds, and they felt her amusement from watching the pair. Rose muttered,

"Mera's awake, though she doesn't need us now, so clean up Doctor." The Doctor, still determined to seduce his wife said, "Care to join me for a shower, Rose" She gave up. _What the hell. _Rose jumped onto the Doctor, wrapping her legs around his waist. He caught her with a grunt of surprise. Teasing his lips with hers, Rose let him carry her to the shower,

Mera looked into the mirror, she hadn't been able to see much of her new appearance, besides her hair. "Great, this mane of hair is going to be a hell of a bear in the morning. Like the eyes, very scary and mysterious. Skin, tan, good." Mera muttered to herself. She turned to the side, "More muscle, good. Not too much though. Damn, still very, _feline_. Oh well, it goes with the eyes, or do the eyes go with the body?" Mera shook her head. The Doctor was rubbing off on her. Mera heard a knock on her door, "Speak of the devil" Mera muttered, leaving her bathroom.

**A/N: Yes, I lied, she will be answering the Doctor's questions later, maybe. ;) Umm this is weird, but Mera's appearance is sort of a beautified version of mine, because I couldn't really think of anything else. See you all soon, and remember to review!**


	13. Q & A

**A/N:Hello. Hi. Ahola. Sup. Chapter. Here ya go.**

Mera opened opened the door. Rose and the Doctor stood grinning from ear to ear. Mera recoiled on instinct. She could feel a trickle of happiness leaking from their minds. She raised an eyebrow, and the couple's expressions turned sheepish.

"Right! Questions!" The Doctor spun into the room with Rose trailing behind her husband. "Sure, come on in, not that I mind" Mera muttered under her breath. Rose chuckled and gave the young Time Lady a shrug of apology. "So, Miss Mera, how are you feeling?" The blonde girl looked surprised that he had asked about her health first. "Like I've been shot, then I exploded, _then _to cap it all off, I pass out. But besides that, fine" Mera said with one of those tight lipped sarcastic smiles that the Doctor gave in his 9th incarnation. Rose giggled at the Doctor's stunned expression. He sat down on the desk chair while Rose sat down on the bed with Mera. The Doctor's face grew serious, and he said,

"Mera, who are you? How did you get here? How did you survive the War? How old are you?" Mera hung her head, but the Doctor knelt in front of her and held up her chin. Rose grinned. _He did say he had been a dad. _"I was only a child when you were on Gallifrey in your 5th incarnation. I remember, you wore celery." Rose raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, who proudly patted the place on his jacket that it had been on. Mera rolled her eyes and continued. "My mother was a Seer. She saw the end of the Time Lords, and she sent me away, before the War. I was sent to late 20th century Earth. my mother felt I would be safe there, for that was your favorite place to be at the time. The world would be safe." Rose frowned, "How did you end up on New Earth, you can't be that old?" Mera laughed bitterly. "Some idiot Time Agent left his Vortex Manipulator behind, weeeell, almost. I nicked it." The Doctor gave her a disapproving glare. "Whaaat. I wanted to get out there, see the world, you know, TIme Lord craving. The Doctor grinned and Rose,

"Time Lords get a craving for adventure, travel, we can never sit still, weeell at least the ones with a sense of humor. You lot, humans, get a craving for adventure too, though-" The Doctor was cut off by Rose's glare. Mera frowned, Rose _felt _Time Lord, she had two hearts, but the Doctor said she was human.

"I forgot, actually I didn't forget, I just always call you human, pink and yellow human." Rose spoke over her mate's babble, "What he means is that I used to be human, but then-" The Doctor cut in "She looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and it changed her over time."

"Getting shot a couple times sped things up a bit." Mera looked at Rose in awe, she was clever enough to know the details of what had happened to Rose (scientifically) "Anyway, I landed on New Earth, 'bout 50 years after motorways opened again. I was sick and tired, so I was taken to the Royal Hospital, for what reason I do not know. When they ran the scans, I didn't show up as any race, so I was locked up, and you know the rest from there. I am around 65 years old" Mera yawned, the Doctors face softened, she was so ;little, just a child. Mera was almost asleep, but a thought was nagging her. Rose smiled gently and stood up to let the young Gallifreyan crawl back under the covers. The Doctor, with his arm around Rose's waist, walked out of the room, but stopped when Mera said sleepily, "Lord Doctor?"

"Just the Doctor, my dear." He answered in a voice that made Rose melt with love.

"Wh- What regeneration are you on?" The Doctor froze, "Another day, Mera" He led Rose out of the the room.

Once they were in the kitchen, Rose looked him straight in the eye, "What does she mean by which one? Do you have limited regenerations" The Doctor fiddled with his bowtie, then cupped Rose's face with his hands. He couldn't answer her, "Doctor, tell me."

"Time Lords are born with 12 regenerations, or 13 bodies. When my 13th incarnation dies, I will die, forever." Rose let a few tears run down her cheeks and over the Doctor's hand. "Which one are you one, please my love, tell me" The Doctor pressed his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes tightly. "Eleventh" He whispered into her ear. Rose let out a sob and clung to her Doctor tightly. He mumble words of comfort in Gallifreyan. Rose calmed slightly, but he could feel worry and fear in her mind.

Hand in hand, they walked to the library, and together lay on the couch. The Doctor's head was in Rose's lap and he was reading Charles Dickens while Rose was having a go at a novel she had seen on Mera's shelf something called Divergent. The Doctor kept reading from her book. It was quite good, though a little different from the actual future.

Mera sighed and went back to her room. She hadn't meant to follow the couple, but she wanted a cup of tea, homemade, and she got curious. Mera shook her head and crawled back under the sheets, ignoring the pang in her hearts. She had a love, before he had died defending her from a Dalek. She turned over and fell asleep.

**A/N:Short, yeah, but I have some ideas. So either, baby and/or Rose goes to to a University to learn more about alien cultures w/ Mera, leaving the Doctor to travel with the Ponds/Clara. (He would visit a lot) Then I could rewrite The Name Of The Doctor with Rose and maybe Mera. One of the reasons I don't want to have Clara know about Rose, is 1) I love the way she flirts with the Doctor, but she is too polite to flirt if Rose was there 2) I LOVED her reaction when the Doctor told her about River being his wife, (In this case it would be Rose) I Have ideas about how to do all of this, so I could! Let me know in the reviews please! Make sure to Review, (then you can vote) (Also if someone wants to make a cover PM me!)**


	14. Time Lords in the Making

**A/N:Hello, I didn't die, but I was very busy last week, and was on vacation this weekend. I will not be updating next week, but I will try and get at least 3 chapters out this week. My official update schedule is on my profile, in case you want to know. My stories will be updated around this time (afternoon for me) Anyway, If you didn't catch it last chapter, I am looking for a cover, so if any of you almost 10000 people that have read this want to make one, PM me! I also published a new one shot called The White Room yesterday, so take a look! Enjoy this chapter and review!**

Rose stretched like a cat, still sleepy after falling asleep in the library with the Doctor. The said Time Lord was not in the library, but Rose could smell banana pancakes. Walking into their room, Rose threw her rumpled clothes in the laundry and stepped into the shower. A little thought popped into her head, and she made note to ask the the Doctor about it.

Mera pulled on tight black jeans, an oversized dark purple jumper, and combat boots. She sighed, her hair really was getting in the way. The layered gold hair fell to her bum in thick curls. Grabbing a hair tie, Mera pulled her mane of hair into a messy bun. Looking into the mirror, Mera found that her bun flopped to one side, but she liked it. Applying eyeliner and mascara, Mera crinkled her nose. _She looked so cheery! Ew. _Stalking out of her new room, she thanked the TARDIS for the clothes among other things. The time machine hummed happily in response. Smelling banana pancakes, Mera headed to the kitchen.

The Doctor flipped the last pancake onto a plate. Three piles of the golden food were drenched in maple syrup. Grinning like the madman he was, the Doctor took one last glance at his specialty food before turning to find his wife and new found friend standing in the doorway. The Doctor laughed at the way their noses were twitching at the lovely smell. He grabbed two of the three plate and handed it two the two blondes. He then grabbed the third and they all sat down to eat.

Rose, clad in light blue skinny jeans and and a green v-neck shirt, happily ate the delicious pancakes. She remembered the thought that had come to her in the shower.

"Doctor, is there a difference between a Gallifreyan, and a Time Lord?" She asked. Mera's head shot up, knocking her hair more to one side. Rose giggled at her expression, then turned her attention back to the Doctor. He looked surprised, then he frowned,

"Not genetically no, but 'Time Lord' is more like a class, or rank in education. In the early years, only high ranking people were Time Lords, but then it became so common, that our race was often referred to as the Time Lords." Rose bit her lips, while Mera cocked her head to one side, again causing her knot of hair to flop around on her head. She gave a little growl and tugged the tie out, letting the curls fall over her shoulders and back. Rose raised an eyebrow at the girl, and said girl glared back. The Doctor sighed, they looked as if they could be sisters, or even mother and daughter considering Rose's actual age. The Doctor was shaken out of his thoughts by Rose's quiet voice,

"Is there any way... well, you know Mera and I could.." She trailed off. The Doctor said gently, "Anyway what?"

"Is thereanywayMeraandIcouldbecomeproperTimeLordswithG allifreygone?" The Doctor, with his super-hearing heard what she said clearly, and a little smile grew on his face. His Rose, always eager to learn. Mera, who would have normally punched him then run off at the mention of school, looked interested. (When he said interested he meant not bored looking)

"I suppose, I could to teach you, I still have many books from Gallifrey in the library, but children on Gallifrey would get a standard education on the culture universe first." Rose Grinned wildly and hugged Mera, and ruffled her hair, ignoring the playful shove she gave Rose. She then ran up to her mate and gave him a thorough snog before Mera asked,

"Couldn't you teach us the pre-bit too?"

"I could, but-" The Doctor was cut off by Rose

"Nah! We could go to any school for that!" The Doctor pouted, and Rose gave him another kiss before saying to him and Mera, "I've been thinking about his for a while, Doctor. Me and Mera could go to the same university as River and Jen-" Rose covered her mouth, but the Doctor heard. He dropped the plated he had been carrying to the sink and spun, wide eye to face his wife.

"Rose, what did you say about Jenny? She died, she died in my arms" Rose shook her head, "Jenny came back, the Source healed her, she left to go traveling, but then she met River, and they both went to the Luna University together." Rose babbled. The Doctor blinked then swept Rose into his arms, spinning her around, laughing. Mera, was not as tickled as they were,

"Who the bloody hell is Jenny" The Doctor out down Rose and said, "Jenny's my daughter, but she was created from a machine from my DNA. She was supposed to be a soldier, but she was too much like me. We ended a war on this planet, but Jenny saved my life when the captain of the humans tried to shoot me. She died, but she was next to a terraformer, so from what Rose said, she was healed and went traveling. River is the daughter of my two current companions, but she was," He ran a hand through his hair, "She was conceived on the TARDIS, so she is a sort of Time Lady. She was kidnapped as a baby, and turned into a weapon to kill me, which she did. Cheeky woman, but me being fantastic me, wiggled out of a fixed point in time." Mera rolled her eyes and looked at him like one might look at a child

"Rose are you and Mera sure you want to go to this school?" The two blondes nodded.

"You can come visit us anytime you want, and when we are done, we can go on as many adventures as you like!" Rose said, and Mera nodded her agreement. The Doctor sighed, he knew there was no way of changing their minds,

"Alright, next stop Luna University, the year 4029! Just to enroll you guys in a two year class, you Time Lady brains will learn much faster than anyone else. After we can meet the Ponds, then meet Jack, then go back and drop you lot off for school! And I get to see Jenny and River!" The Doctor babbled as he dragged them into the console room flicking switched. He noticed both Mera and Rose watching his every movement. He grinned, he'll teach them to fly the TARDIS when they got back.

The head of enrollment looked up at the trio, he was fairly humanoid, except for the bluish tint in his skin. The University accepted everyone, it had all grades and classes, so he only had to have them sign paperwork. He looked at the filled out paperworks then turned to the questions he had to ask,

"Right, Miss Tyler, and Miss Coast, what classes will you be taking with us?" The Doctor opened his mouth to say, 'Mrs. Tyler, but Rose stopped him, it wasn't a big deal.

"Anthropology, general, two years."

"Species?"

"Classified"The worked raised his eyebrow, only two other people had given him that answer, "Excuse me, do you happen to know River Song and Jenny Taylor?" The Doctor felt his heart leap a little, Jenny was here!" Rose smiled, They are very good friends of ours" The worker smiled, "Will this young man be taking any of our classes," The Doctor snorted, "The only reason I would be in those classrooms would be to teach, and that would have to be a gunpoint!" Rose elbowed him, _Rude_. The enrollment man looked fairly surprised, "Term starts on the first of Nosis" Rose smiled and walked back to the TARDIS. She marked the First of September (they called it Nosis in the 4000s)

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her in for a dance to the music echoing around the TARDIS. He let go as the TARDIS landed.

Amelia Pond banged on the door of the big blue box that had appeared in her living room. Rory was next to her. The door swung open, the the Ponds gaped at the stunning blonde in front of them. Rory just gaped, but Amy took in her blonde hair, green-yellow eye that had a similar, that rather brilliant look, that the Doctor's had

"DOCTOR, ROSE! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN AWAY!" Mera rolled her eyes, and said lazily, "Hello, I'm Mera, the last Time Lady that was born on Gallifrey! Do you have coffee?"

**A/N: Long, but you guys deserve it! Again, PM me if you want to make a cover for this story! REVIEW and I'll see you on Thursday!**


	15. She's Not Mine

**A/N:OMG so sorry for the late update, I thought it was wednesday! Honestly, what summer does to your brain. Remember, no updates next week! Sorry I will be in Tahoe with family, and I want to spend time with them! REVIEW! Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

Amy, for once was speechless as Mera raced to the kitchen in her search of coffee. Rory poked his head into the TARDIS, only to find Rose and the Doctor laughing crazily on the floor. The saw Rory and Amy, and stood up, looking not the least embarrassed.

"That had better not be your daughter, Doctor!" Amy exclaimed, poking the Doctor in the chest. Rose burst into laughter at the surprised look on her husbands face.

"What!? Why would she be my daughter? Rose and I found her on our honeymoon while running for our lives, nothing changed there has it?" The Doctor babbled. Amy held up a hand, "You two got MARRIED!" Amy practically screamed. "It was only us two, less of a marriage, more of a boding sort of thing." Rose said, trying to keep her husband out of trouble, which could only last so long.

"But you said that all of the Time Lords died, Doctor, so how did you find Mera?"

"Rory the Roman, that is a good question! See me and Rose were enjoying these lovely gardens when-" Rose rolled her eyes at Amy. The Scottish woman snickered, but listen to the Doctor. The four of them walked out of the TARDIS, and into the kitchen. Mera was sprawled on across two chairs, with a tub if coffee ice cream in her hand, the newspaper in the other.

"Oi! Mera! You can't go around eating other people's ice cream! You're worse then the Doctor." Rose childed the young woman. Mera raised her head, and the Doctor grinned, she was wearing his old brainy specs. Rose rolled her eyes, and pulled away the ice cream from Mera, ignoring her shout of protest.

"So, Doctor, are you two here for any reason, or did you just miss us?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to be back later for more adventures, but Rose and Miss Coffee here are going to the same school as RIver and my real daughter, Jenny." Amy goggled at the Doctor, "Relax, Jenny is the result of me landing in the middle of a wat, and the took a tissue sample and created her out of it." The Doctor said, running around the kitchen like a five year old. Rory looked at the 1200 year old Time Lord and just shook his head.

"Then when we get back, he will teach us what the Time Lords taught him on Gallifrey!" Mera added, licking her lips, trying to get a last taste of coffee. The Doctor nodded,

"Well best be off Ponds, I will see you soon!" He gave them each a hug then scampered back to the TARDIS. Rose gave the Ponds a tight hug each, while Mera shook their hands. She grinned sheepishly, "Sorry about the ice cream!" The Ponds waved it off and the two blonde ran to the TARDIS.

A blue box appeared in the Stormcage Prison, and Professor River Song jumped up. Three bickering people stumbled out of the TARDIS, the two women were trying to convince the Doctor that pears weren't that bad, but he refused to listen. River chuckled, and picked the lock on her cell, then stepped out. Alarms blared, but River just flicked a switch and they went off.

River walked up to the three Time Lords. Rose grinned and gave her a hug, and the Doctor bowed. Mera looked River up and down, then stuck out her hand.

"I'm Mera, you must be a future version of River Song." River shook the Gallifreyan's hand, smiling inwardly.

"Miss Mera" River said, wincing when Mera glared at the Doctor, apparently her nickname had spread. "I suppose we are going somewhere?"

"Yep! Cardiff, time to visit your boyfriend, Captain Flirts-A-Lot." RIver raised her eyebrows at Rose, and the blonde woman giggled. River just grabbed her bag and jumped into the TARDIS, and was followed by the rest of them.

River immediately went to take a shower, and change out of her t-shirt and jeans. Pulling on dark blue jeans, and a gray tank top, River dried of her mass of hair. She raced back to the console room to find the Doctor teaching Rose how to fly the TARDIS, while Mera lounger on the couch, reading. River smiled, seeing the Doctor give Rose little kiss on the cheek.

"Right, Cardiff!" The Doctor pulled a lever, and the TARDIS jolted, throwing her passengers onto the floor. Rose managed not to hit River, but ended up on top of the Doctor instead. He grinned, and latched his arms around her waist, and gave her a quick kiss when the shaking stopped. River was helping Mera untangle her hair from something, but Rose didn't move from her position.

"We are going to have get up" The Doctor said. Rose only snuggled closer, but then hopped up. Mera and River were were giggling uncontrollably at the Doctor's face. Rose and Mera opened the door to find Ianto Jones talking into his earpiece. Mera looked him up and down and a flirty smile formed on her lips. Rose saw her reaction and facepalmed. Footsteps sounded, and then their source burst into view. Mera stiffened as she felt the wrongness of the man. Jack picked up Rose and spun her around

"Rosie! How's it going? You two married yet?" Jack laughed, Rose giggled when he put her down, "It's good, and yes, we married." Rose dragged Mera over, "Jack, this is Mera, she's a Time Lady- Not my daughter!" Rose added when Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" He said, kissing Mera's hand.

"Not the person you should be flirting with." Mera said icily, pulling her hand away. Jack frowned, then said, "Oh, you can feel how _wrong _I am, If you want to know why, ask Bad Wolf over here." He said, gesturing at Rose. Mera gave her an expectant look,

"I brought Jack back to life the first time I held the Vortex, and weeell, I brought him back forever." Rose said quickly. However Jack's attention turned to Rive as she walked out of the TARDIS with the Doctor. Jack's smile grew and he gave her a big hug, and a small peck on the lips. Rose and the Doctor looked at Jack in shock, then shook their heads, the two biggest flirts in the universe: Perfect match. Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him to the kitchen to talk with the rest of Torchwood.

**A/N: A bit fluffy, and an awkward ending, but I don't have time to finish. The rest can wait until Saturday! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Leaving Soon

**A/N: Hello! Sorry about no update yesterday, I went to a soccer game (I'm American) last night and got home late. I didn't want to write the last update until next weekend while I was really tired. I waited until today so I could put some more umph into it. The last few chapters haven't gotten the best response, so I am going to try and clean up this story a bit. Still looking for a good cover, so you know what to do if you want to make one. Enjoy and review, please. (Reviews really help with inspiration guys)**

Rose and the Doctor were exploring Torchwoods HQ, while Mera was talking with Gwen, River with Jack and Ianto.

"So any reason for the visit, Doctor, or did you and your blondes just miss me?"Jack said from his desk.

"OI! I'm not _his!_" Mera yelled from across the room. Rose rolled her eyes, and the Doctor sighed, "Rose and Mera are going to school with a past River. They are determined to outsmart me sometime." Rose placed a hand on his cheek, "Sweetheart, we already have!" She said before racing off to find Mera. Jack snorted at the Doctor's face; a mix of shock, pout, hurt, and love.

"So how long are they going to be gone?" Jack asked waving his hand to the two blonde women telling River about some adventure. The Doctor said casually "Around two years, but we can visit anytime we want, and sweep them away for an adventure!" Jack chuckled, the Doctor really was quite childish in the incarnation.

"You are going to skip right through those years so you can have Rose back" The Doctor had the sense to look sheepish, but then said, "I still have the Ponds!" Jack tilted his head, remembering, "Oh yeah! The hot ginger and her husband." The Doctor smacked Jack's arm. Jack rolled his eyes, and the two walked over to Rose, River and Mera.

Rose and River were chatting happily with Tosh and Gwen, but Mera was just fiddling with a piece of alien metal. Jack leaned against the railing next to River, while the Doctor took Rose's hand in his, and muttered into her ear.

"We should go, we don't want to be late!" Rose rolled her eyes, "_Time machine!_ Wow you can't wait to get rid of me" Rose said, giggling slightly at the Doctor brief look of hurt, before he realized that Rose was joking.

"Right! Mera, time to go! Do you need a lift River?" Mera practically sprinted back to the TARDIS. River shook her head, her dark blonde curls bouncing, said, "I'll think I'll stay here for a few days, and call you when I want to leave. The Doctor nodded, noticing that she leaned slightly into Jack's shoulder.

Rose hugged Jack tightly and whispered into his ear, "I love you, see you soon" She waved to the rest of the Torchwood team. Resting her head on the Doctor's shoulder and her hand in his the pair walked back to the TARDIS.

Mera was curled up in the library with a book, though if the plot didn't get any better, she would fall asleep. Sighing, Mera placed the book on a nearby table. Debating whether or not to go back to her room, Mera shuffled sleepily to the couch. Sense her feet couldn't carry her any farther, the young blonde plopped down on the comfy. Mera curled up like a cat, and fell asleep right before the Doctor and Rose walked into the library.

The TARDIS had decided that The Doctor and Rose had to walk through the library to get to their room. The Doctor was pleading with his ship to lead them to the dark wood door that was the entrance to their room. The Time Lord was pulled out of his mental argument with the TARDIS by Rose's voice,

"Doctor, I found Mera" He looked up to see his wife pointing to the small sofa in the corner. The couple walked over to see Mera curled up tightly with her head rested on her hands. The Doctor leaned against one of the marble pillars, watching his wife brush Mera blonde curls away from her face, and place a fluffy red blanket over her sleeping form.

_Rose would make a great mother_. _Woah! where did that thought come from? _The Doctor thought, but he made sure Rose didn't see that thought or feel his brief flare of surprise. Said woman had walked up to him, snapping him out of his thoughts once again. The Doctor smiled at his wife, and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. Unable to resist her tongue in teeth smile, The Doctor leaned forward and gently kissed her. Full of love and joy, the kiss unlike many of their other kisses didn't increase into heated passion. Breaking away, the Doctor took her hand and said,

"Sleep?" Rose nodded and the pair finally found away to their room.

The next morning (What was considered morning on the TARDIS) Rose and Mera were throwing clothes into bigger on the inside suitcases that the TARDIS had placed in their rooms that morning. Mera, with her dark green suit case and gray knapsack, was in the captain's chair was wearing the Doctor's old glasses while reading some book. Her hair was pulled back into a french braid, end at the small of her back. Dressed in a tight black long sleeved shirts and skinny blue jeans. A small red scarf circled her neck.

Rose and the Doctor rushed into the console room. Mera cracked a grin at the Doctor who was rolling Rose's TARDIS blue case, while Rose carried her own black backpack. The Doctor went around flipping switches, while shooting glances at the two women. Rose plopped down next to Mera in dark grey jeans, and a light pink hoodie.

With the usual thump, the TARDIS landed. The three Gallifreyans stepped out of the box to find themselves outside a tall glass building. Rose looked up, the sky was a paler blue than Earth, and you could see at least three planets.

"Welcome to the planet Salilo, first major human colony, eventually became the center of learning on the Human Empire. The University is called Luna because you can see all three moons from here. Most people in the University will be human or humanoid, but there will be many aliens there, too." The Doctor told the two Time Ladies. He laughed at the look of excitement on both their faces as the they raced to the doors.

**A/N: I know short, sorry, but I think it was ok. Next chapter will be next Sunday, sorry. I made up the last bit about the planet and school, if it matches up with anything actually in Doctor Who, oops, but whatever. Just a HUGE shout out to chocolaty, Nacanaca, and TheBigBadWolf+TheOncomingStorm (I don't have the little times symbol sorry) for their reviews and PMs. It is really great to have support from you guys! I love all of you and I'll see you next time! Please Review!**


	17. Author's Note

**A/N: NOT A CHAPTER, SORRY! Hello My friends, I am so sorry about not updating Please, or finishing my two-shot. I was in Tahoe, then I went to an overnight soccer camp at the college near my house. I just got back yesterday, but was to tired to write anything good. I will update according to the schedule until my trip to Europe (last week of July, and first week of August) The week after will be normal, then I start school, and my schedule will most likely change. Again, sorry about not informing you guys on lack of updating, but I will start tomorrow. PLease will update tomorrow (Only a few chapters left, then I will start the sequel) and Jack? on Sunday! See you guys soon!  
**

**Love**

**hshinnerl**


	18. First Day

A/N: IT IS SO GOOD TO BE HOME! Nothing to say (Said it all already) except enjoy! Please review too! Trying to get to 70 reviews,

100 followers and 55 favorites! Chapter, read and review!

Rose and Mera skipped happily up the marble stairs. Students mingled around them, some alien, some human. The Doctor opened the door for the women, inside, it was cooler than outside. The man at the desk was different than last time, with a faint blue tinge to his skin, and neon green eyes.

Once the blondes had checked in, the Doctor led them to their rooms. On the way there two shouts rang through the warm summer air,

"ROSE! DOCTOR!" A young blonde woman was racing to them as fast as she could, and was followed by another blonde with bouncing dark gold curls. A wide grin covered the Doctor's face at seeing his daughter and good friend. Mera and Rose laughed when Jenny sprang into the Doctor's arms, clinging to him like a monkey. River greeted them more gracefully, hugging Rose and Mera.

Jenny let go of her father, but he ruffled her hair, and hugged her again, unable to keep a stray tear from falling. He kissed the top of her blonde head, and said,

"I thought you were dead. Oh, my child, what trouble have you gotten into now." Jenny untangled herself from the Doctor's grip, and turned to Rose and and Mera while River hugged the Doctor in greeting.

"Hello, I'm Rose, and this is my good friend Mera." Rose said, stretching out a hand. Jenny shook both of their hands, and raised an eyebrow at the Doctor. He sighed and explained, "Jenny, this is my wife Rose Tyler, and our new found Time Lady friend, Mera." Jenny laughed, "I _knew it_, you're married! Does that make Rose my mother, or-" Jenny trailed off.

"She does have your gob, Doctor, and we should move, we are attracting attention." Rose said, lacing her fingers through the Doctor's. The five headed to the dorm where Rose was staying. Chatting lightly, the Gallifreyans were content.

"Hey! This is where I'm staying, so is River, but on a different floor." Jenny said happily. Her blonde hair was loose, and fell to her shoulders. Dark leather pants, and a light blue tanks top covered her lithe form as she skipped through the halls. River rolled her eyes, and said,

"I'm in room 121 with two other women, and expecting another today." Rose checked her packet and sure enough the tag on her key said 121D. The Doctor looked over his wife's shoulder and sniffed,

"Figures, the registration man asked if we knew you two, we said yes, so he put you in the same rooms. Mera, check yours" Mera did, and it matched Jenny's. Rose shrugged, at least there wouldn't be an awkward first day without knowing anyone in your dorm.

They had reached Jenny's and Mera's room: 090 and Jenny opened the door. Two other women sat on the couch watching something that looked like a telly. One had skin as black as ink, and indigo eyes. Hair as dark as her skin was cropped short. The other was the opposite, pale skin, light brown hair and soft blue eyes, but the pale one had a long curling tail the same color as her hair. They both looked up to see Jenny and Mera in the doorway. Jenny began with introductions, and the Doctor gave one last hug to Jenny and Mera, ignoring the flirty looks from the tailed girl.

Now it was just River, Rose and the Doctor as they used the lift up to her room. Rose rested her head on his shoulder, wishing he could stay with her. He stroked her hand with his thumb as the walked to the end of the hall.

"I will say my goodbyes here, ladies" The Doctor said, letting go of Rose's hand. He pulled River in for a hug. River smiled and went onto the room to give the couple some privacy. Once she was gone, Rose gently kissed her mate, her hands on his chest. He gently broke away a few seconds later, and whispered in her ear,

"I love you" Rose couldn't help smiling, and said to him, "I love you, too, my Doctor." He kissed her forehead on last time before head of back to his TARDIS. Rose twisted her wedding ring, then opened the door.

River was chatting with a woman with dark blue skin, and yellow eyes. Rose smiled and shook her hand,

"My name's Rose, what's yours?" The blue lady smiled and said in a soft, low pitched voice, "Tath, it's nice to meet you, I hope you will like it here." Rose grinned, she liked the alien, and the two got to know each other.

They stopped talking when the door burst open. A human woman walked through. dark brown hair curled to her shoulder, and dark brown eyes scanned the room. Landing on Rose, the woman stalked over.

"I'm Victoria, though you can just call me Tori, you must be our new roommate, _so _nice to meet you." Whatever liking Rose might have had for the girl vanished, but she smiled politely, and said, "I'm Rose, nice to meet you to Tori." Rose let a little bit of gold flash in her eyes, just a warning, nothing more. River noticed and tried to stifle a laugh, but failed.

In an second, dark eyes latched on to her, but River didn't back down (Hell, Rose expected Tori to run and hide.) The brunette turned away and went down to her room.

River and Tath led Rose to her room, and let her unpack. There was food in their dorm, so Rose and River tried and failed to make dinner, and they ended up ordering this century's version of pizza. Victoria had left some time earlier to go eat with her friends. Rose fell to bed exhausted, but excited about class.

Rose sat down in her chair, Mera was next to her, Jenny behind, and River in front. Tath sat on her other side, and the four made small talk until the professor walked in. A short man, with a large belly, and twinkling blue eye, and short blonde hair. The class grew quiet, and the teacher said,

"Welcome, my name is Prof. Saigo, and we will start class with a few basic questions, ready?" The class straighten in their chair, eager to impress him. He nodded in approval,

"We will start easy then get harder through these five questions. Number one : What is the sister planet of Raxacoricofallapatorius?" Rose smiled, she had encountered both species from the two planets. Someone had called out Clom. The Prof. continued, "Two: Name the most well known clone race in the universe." Rose smiled, again, she knew them personally, the little potato men. Mera said the answer that time, "Sontarans, do not get in a fight with the potato men," River rolled her eyes, no doubt Mera had anger them somehow. The Professor didn't know whether or not to laugh or look surprised. Rose snickered, as did half the class.

"Yes, " would not recomend getting into a fight with them. Three: What year did the humans first go to their moon?" Rose smiled as after a minute of thought an alien man came up with the right year. "Four, What was the biggest war fought?" Rose stiffened, and the professor saw her, but didn't call on her. Someone guessed some war that the Sontarans fought in but, the Professor shook his head. Rose took a deep breath and said softly,

"The Time War" The class fell deathly quiet. The professor smiled gently, it was obvious that he could see her discomfort, her knuckles were white, and her eyes down.

"Very good, my dear, It was not the longest war, but the most awful, horrible and bloody war," He walked up to Rose's desk as chatter about what the last question would be rose around them, "But I think you know that, my dear" He whispered above her.

"Now the last question: What is the oldest race in the universe?" Rose felt a little surge of smugness, she knew the answer. The professor turned down several answers before fixing her with his blue stare. Rose smiled and said,

"It's a trick question, the race is almost gone, but one remains, so they are still alive, as they have been since the beginning of the universe." One student asked, "Who?" Rose grinned, "The Time Lords of Gallifrey" Laughter rang through the class,

"The Time Lords are gone, Gallifrey was burned in the Time War. She's wrong!" Victoria protested. However the teacher laughed,

"I'm afraid, that she is right, one Time Lord remains. traveling all of time and space. The Doctor. I wouldn't be surprised if any of you have met him, have you?" He asked, _what the hell_ Rose thought. She raised her hand but told Mera, Jenny and River not to. Her teacher smiled,

"Do you know him well, child?" Rose smiled and twisted her ring, watching his eyes flicked to it. "Well enough" Prof. Saigo threw back his head and let out a deep laugh. The class stared at him as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes, "Oh, child, well enough then, eh?" Rose simply smiled.

A/N: Long! Sorry if Rose seems a little out of character, but I thought of this scene and it was too funny to leave out. My update on Tuesday might be later in the day, or early, not sure, but it will happen. This chapter was fluffy, but I had fun writing it. Please review, and Jack part two tomorrow! REVIEW. :D


	19. Oops

A/N: Hello! Change of schedule by the way! I have soccer Tues, Thurs, so look at my Bio to see the new one. Sorry for not letting you guys know earlier, I forgot that my soccer season is starting (I forget a lot of things when I'm writing) So what I'm going to do for the next few chapters is a few paragraphs for Rose, some with the Doctor's visits after each episode. The story will end with Rose getting the message for Trenzalore. DON'T FREAK, there will be a sequel. So yeah, enjoy, and Review! Also I need a decent cover, so PLEASE! Let me know if you are interested in making one, and if I get some response I will write a bonus Chapter! :D Bribery.

Rose walked back to the dorm after her class. It had been interesting enough, and Rose felt a little smug, for her travels with the Doctor had given her more knowledge than some others in the class (Victoria) Also, Rose soaked up everything the Prof. said, and in return, he seemed to like her better than some others, (Victoria)

Rose unlocked the dorm, but the second she stepped inside, a hand wrapped around her upper arm. Rose spun around, and saw River looking rather angry.

"What the _hell _are you thinking, Rose? Yes this might be school, but the Doctor has enemies everywhere. If they learned that his _wife and daughter _were here, who knows what would happen to you two? The Prof. is smart, he will figure out what you meant, but he also knows nothing of the Doctor's enemies. He could accidentally slip your name to one of them! Next time you see him in private, _makeup something, _anything about how a wedding ring is connected to the Doctor, anything but that you're _bloody married to him_"

Rose blinked in surprise, she hadn't thought of that when she was in class. Her first-day jitters had clouded her sense. Rose nodded and said,

"I'm sorry, River, I wasn't thinking straight. I'll try and talk to the Prof. about my meeting with the Doctor-" Rose fell silent when she heard the door creak, but when she saw Mera and Jenny, Rose asked them

"You guys have a good story that would connect the Doctor with a wedding ring?" Jenny looked thoughtful, but the second Rose stopped talking, Mera ranted,

"You were getting married, but some Daleks attacked the church, or whatever, and the Doctor stopped them. They killed the marrying guys, so the Doctor wedded you and your 'husband' He later talked with you about what happened, and that's how you learned about the Time War. Now when someone mentions the Doctor, you think of your wedding." Rose's mouth was hanging open slightly, Jenny's eyes were wide, and one of River's eyebrow, was raised.

"It took you about a millisecond to come up with that, and it's bloody perfect." Rose said. Mera gave a little smug half smile, and said, "Did I mention that I'm brilliant? And River your eyebrows trying to escape" Mera went to the freezer, grabbed the ice cream, and scooped out a bite with a spoon. Rose rolled her eyes, and said,

"Give it here, Miss Mera." River gave Rose a questioning look, "It's what the Doctor calls her," River chuckled. "Oi! I just gave you a perfect cover up story, don't I deserve some of your food?" Jenny giggled for the couch, and Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine, don't eat the whole thing though." Mera shrugged.

The week after her class, Rose took her time packing up, if you took longer to leave, any teacher would talk to you, and Prof. Saigo was no exception. After he signed something on his desk he said,

"So how did you meet the Doctor, child" Rose grinned in success. "He crashed my wedding. A Dalek was trying to escape him, and it crashed right through the window. It killed the priests, but the Doctor managed to stop it before it killed anyone else..." Rose told her story, and the Prof. listened with interest. When she finished he said,

"Sounds like an exciting wedding, child" Rose smiled, and left. After she left, he frowned, _The poor girl is forgetting that I am a history teacher as well. Anyone of us could have recognized the carvings on the gems as Gallifreyan. _However the Prof. had believed her story, and thought perhaps that her husband had found it in a trading market, for few traders and commoners wouldn't recognize the extreme value of the ring.

When Rose stepped into Mera and Jenny's dorm (Victoria was driving her crazy with her loud complaints) She nodded to River to say that it was done. The four Time Ladies chatted, watched telly, and ate food until the evening when they were supposed to go watch a sports game with their class. Tath was with a group of aliens that looked like her, and Tori was giggling with her group of idiots. The latter were definitely too close for comfort, though.

"... and there I was, in the middle of the Royal Gardens, trying to escape, when who do I see? The Doctor and Rose snogging while I'm on the run for my life." Mera was saying, but she was interrupted by the most beautiful sound in the universe. Tath and her friends looked up in surprise (Rose guessed that they had better hearing than the humans) But Rose was running, it was the TARDIS. She flew past the group of humans, ignoring their snickers. He was right there, leaning against the TARDIS, his bow tie all messed up, but a wild grin on his face. Rose grinned and leapt right into his arms. He laughed and spun her around peppering her face with kisses. Rose let go of him, then crashed her lips to his. His arms came around her again, and hers tangled in his hair. They were both gasping by the time they pulled away from each other.

"How long had it been?" He asked, his voice falling wonderfully on her ears. Rose was still grinning, "It's been 'bout a week" The Doctor laughed into her neck, causing chills to run up and down her spine. "I've been away for two, sorry had some... _shenanigans_." Rose just giggled, then kissed him again. The Doctor pulled her flush against him, and with one hand opened the TARDIS doors. And well, shenanigans.

A/N: So yeah, I wanted to cover what most of the Doctor's visits would be like, so in two chapter I can do the couple paragraphs here, a few there, then back again sort of thing. The next will be covering the rest of the season 7 part 1 in between bits. This includes the Doctor after The Angels Take Manhattan, but I won't say any more. The reason I want to do the switching things for part 2 is because there were a lot of things that reminded me of Rose. Did you guys think that? Anyway see you lot soon! PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty Please?


	20. After

**A/N: Yep, so last chapter of only Rose. Next is also from the Doctor's POV. Nothing to say besides, guys really, even for a bonus day of updating for a cover? :D Please? Anyway, review, and enjoy!**

The Doctor gently nudged Rose awake, they had both fallen asleep after talking for hours about his adventures, and her classes. Rose snuggled closer to her husband before lazily opening her eyes. Propping himself up on an elbow the Doctor watched as Rose yawned, and stretched out like a cat. He flopped back down, and Rose's blonde head rested on his bare chest. Rose grinned at him, really they couldn't go a couple weeks without each other.

Moving so she was lying on top of him, Rose buried her nose in the crook of his neck. They weren't talking, but they were content with laying there, the Doctor tracing Gallifreyan on her back. His eyes fluttered closed, but he opened them again to find Rose's face hovering above his own. He chuckled, and muttered a word in Gallifreyan before catching her lips in a kiss. Rose made a little lazy sound as the Doctor kissed her slowly, sweetly, and endearing laziness.

"You taste like bananas" He said against her cheek. Rose giggled, and said, "We are going to have to get up sometime, you know." He groaned, then put on his five year-old pouty face. "Do we have to?" Rose almost agreed, but then remembered that even though it was a time machine, River would be able to tell if she had been gone long.

The Doctor whined in protest when he felt her warm weight lift off of him. He sat up to see Rose pulling one of his shirts on to cover herself and head to shower. He couldn't help grinning before stumbling out of the four poster bed. Tugging on his daily outfit, the Doctor didn't notice Rose sneak up behind him. What he did notice was the sharp jab to his rips that caused him to fall over with a yelp.

The pouty face was back, but this time Rose was in peals of laughter. She doubled over with mirth at her mate's expression. However, the Doctor got his revenge by suddenly grabbing her around the waist, wet hair and all. He slung her over his shoulder, holding her denim clad legs.

"Put me down!" Rose yelled, though her voice was filled with amusement. The Doctor obeyed and plopped her down back on the bed before trapping her with his body. Rose pushed at his chest and giggled, "Get off me, you crazy alien!" He kissed her neck before replying

"_That's _not what you said last night, and I'm really not an alien to you anymore." If she had been human, Rose would have turned bright red, but now her cheeks only got a little pink. The Doctor laughed, then kissed each cheek before climbing off her. "Think before you act next time, love, and you might escape" Rose sprang off the blue sheets and sauntered out of the room.

River watched as Rose ran off, her blonde hair flying out behind her like a flag. She knew that while Rose would come running back in a few moments, she would most likely be in the TARDIS for hours with the Doctor. Sure enough, when Rose met up with them at the stadium, her face was flushed, her eyes merry, and her clothes were different than the ones she had run off in.

"Have fun Rose?" Mera asked dryly. Rose rolled her eyes and said, "I spent a few relaxing hours with the Doctor, he tried to get me to go traveling, but I said next time. I don't want to forget anything, and we have that exam coming up in a few days." River just sighed as the three began to chat.

It had been nearly three months since the Doctor visited the first time, and he had come every week or so, and each time Rose would spend a few hours with him. A few times she went traveling, but usually they would be in bed, talking, sharing their lives with one another.

Now, Rose Tyler was trapped. At a party. _Victoria's _party. The annoying girl had hosted a party in their dorm, and now River, Tath, and Rose were sitting on the sofa. Music was playing, though not too loud, there was food and drink, and chatter filled the room. Even though she needed less sleep than the humans and Tath, Rose was knackered. The blonde was about to nod off when she heard it. The TARDIS, but this time, instead of the usual discrete corner, the time ship was materializing inside her dorm.

Everyone fell silent, and the music was turned off. Rose and River had sprung up once the heard the old girl.

"Is he _mad?_" River asked angrily. "Yes" was Rose's reply, but she was also worried. With the two blonde Time Ladies standing in front of her, the TARDIS landed with the final sound. No one was moving, and everyone had heard River and Rose talking. Victoria opened her mouth, but was cut off by the creak of the TARDIS doors.

Rose felt a wave a grief and sorrow through her bond, though you could see it on every inch of his face. His bow tie was undone, he was clutching a piece of paper like a lifeline, and tear tracks ran down his face.

"Rose..? He said shakily, "You're still here?" Rose saw images flying through her head: The Weeping Angels, Amy and Rory jumping from a rooftop, River with a stone hand around her wrist, and last of all, a gravestone with Amy and Rory's names on it.

"I'm still here, my doctor." She said, ignoring the other people in the room, and River's warnings in her mind. The Doctor looked at her, his light green eyes so lost in grief. One of his hand gently cupped her face, and then he hugged her tightly. Rose sent him waves of comfort and love, and whispered into his ear.

"Let's go, love, I'll fly" He drew away, but he still held her hand. Victoria finally managed to speak, "Who the _hell _are you? And, you Rose, is he with you?" River answered for her "This is extremely important, remain here, _don't move_!" We will back in a few moments. River went into the TARDIS, and helped Rose fly her.

"Rose, I need to stop by Torchwood, get some Retcon from Jack, I don't want to deal with all of the questions. All of them will blame it on the alcohol." Rose nodded, she had just put the Doctor in bed, he was grieving, and he needed rest.

"Ok, thanks so much for helping. If you need me, I'm going to be asleep with the Doctor, so you can use the TARDIS to get whatever you need." Rose said, her voice dripping with weariness. River smiled as one of her best friends shuffled back down the halls of the TARDIS.

Setting course for Cardiff, River began to think of all the ways to Retcon the party people. It would be a _real _shame to erase some of Victoria's memory. A huge shame

**A/N: Bit fluffy in beginning, but hey, who doesn't like fluff? This was a scene I've had in my head for weeks, so it felt good to finally write it! Next up: season 7 part 2! Anyway, I NEED A COVER! ONly a few more chapters left! Please review and have a great weekend! :)**


	21. Blue Rose

**A/N: CONGRATS TO THE ROYAL FAMILY! The werewolf-half-blood prince :D. Okie Dokie, If the text is in_ Italics _it's from the Doctor's POV, and regular is Rose. Anyone know of a place I can watch Doctor Who online(Not Netflix)? I'm doing TNOTD rewrite, and I need to rewatch it. Please let me know, if not, no biggie, I just don't want to download it on my phone from itunes. Just want to share that one of my readers from Russia is going to post this story on the Russian website, so if you see it, they got my permission. Enjoy and review! Oh yeah I had writer's block, so thats why this chapters late. REVIEWS PLUX. :)**

"She is completely impossible!" The Doctor ranted, pacing around the console room. Rose was sitting on the captain's chair, and Mera was sprawled across the other chair.

"Just before you came back, there was this woman in Dalek Asylum that saved our lives many times, and her name was Oswin Oswald. She died saving us again, but then, who dies for me while fighting the Great Intelligence? A girl called Clara Oswald. I never saw her the Asylum, but on Clara's grave it said: Clara Oswin Oswald, isn't that a bit weird? She got me to go traveling again, so I to the 1200s. Then I get a call on the TARDIS phone, and guess who? Both Oswin and 19th century Clara's final word to me were 'run you clever boy and remember me' 21st century Clara, who got stuck in the Wifi used that phrase as a reminder for her password!"

Rose's eyebrow was arched, and she listened to her husband carefully. Mera on the other hand, looked as bored as could be. The Doctor continued to rant about his new companion's impossibility. Mera gave the Doctor a hug before leaving the TARDIS. Rose stood up and walked over to the Doctor taking his hand.

"You would like her, Rose, very brave, and a lot of attitude." Rose leaned against the TARDIS. "I might just have to come meet her sometime then" She said. "Anyway, love, I should go, River, Jenny, Mera, and I are going to the movies this evening." The Doctor face fell, but Rose laughed. The pouty face came on, but his wife only laughed harder. She kissed him for a few seconds before one last hug, then left the TARDIS, and began the walk back to the buildings.

_The Doctor drifted around the markets on Akhaten. Of course, Clara had wandered off (When would he find a companion who didn't?) He nibbled on the bluish food, really it wasn't that bad. Looking around him, the Doctor caught sight of the color blue among the red and brown of the shops. Walking over, he saw many aliens gathered around a store, bickering over a piece of jewelry. The Doctor peeked under the arm of one brown alien to see a beautiful TARDIS blue gem carved to resemble a rose. The thin sliver chain glimmered beautifully._

_The Doctor pushed through the crowd, and asked the shopkeeper what he wanted for the necklace. The price was high, but the Doctor had just the item, worth more than the necklace, but he didn't want it. Reaching into his pockets, way way down, the Doctor's hand grabbed what he was looking for. The alien merchant, waved away all of the other bidders when he felt the sentimental value of the item. The Doctor handed him the 3D glasses, one eye red the other blue, slightly crumpled, but still full of the memories of losing Rose for the first time. The little aine man, gently placed the stunning necklace in a matching velvet box. _

_The Doctor found Clara, but he still held the velvet box, and his companion was curious. _

"_What's in there, Doctor?" She asked, reaching for the box. He drew away, but then opened it for her to see. Her hand went to her mouth, the gem was stunning. The Doctor closed it, and slipped it into his pocket carefully. _

"_I'm guessing, that's not for you, Doctor" Clara said, "I'm going to put it in the TARDIS collection, it was too pretty to not buy." Clara nodded, then frowned. What did you use to pay for it, not your sonic, eh?" His face darkened, and the Doctor merely said, "Something with bad memories, but lots of sentimental value." Clara let it be, and the two began to explore again. _

Victoria walked past the bathroom, hearing the shower going. She had just gotten back from a class that no one else in her dorm took. Victoria was going to just relax in her room, but Rose's door was open, and a parcel and envelope lay on the bed. Making sure that nobody was in the hall, Victoria slipped into the room. Closing the door, she tip-toed over to the blue bed. Picking up the letter, Victoria read,

_My Rose, _

_Went to the Rings of Akhaten today, met a god, fought a god, beat a god, well Clara beat him, but I helped. Same old life, anyway, we are both okay, and my search for who Clara is has had no results. While Clara played hide and seek with the queen, I found this necklace in the market. Don't worry about the price, I didn't want the item I used to pay for it anyway. I will see you soon, but I wanted to send this present ahead. It's a gem only found in the depths of one of the asteroids around the sun we went to. It matches your ring, and the TARDIS. Have fun at your classes, and I will see you for Christmas. Don't upset River, make sure Mera doesn't eat everyone's ice cream, take care of Jenny, and remember that I love you. _

_Forever Yours_

_The Doctor_

_P.S: Clara called the TARDIS a snogbox, can you believe that!_

Victoria, looked at the necklace resting in a velvet box, and her eyes widened, it was stunning. But before she could get a better look, the gentle hum of the shower shut off, and Victoria scurried out of the room, shocked. She remembered the first class, and the discussion about the Doctor. The letter had been signed by him, like he knew Rose well. He said that he loved her, but somehow, that didn't surprise Victoria, like she already knew.

Rose dried her hair and then picked up the beautiful jewel from the Doctor. Though mainly blue, streaks of indigo and turquoise ran through it. Smiling softly, Rose put the necklace on, and gently placed the in her bedside drawer, among the others. Picking up her textbook (They still used them in the 4000s) Only a week until the Christmas Dance, somehow she was going to have to get the Doctor to dance with her. Sighing, Rose went back to her studies.

Mera was bored. There was no other way to put it. The blonde was sprawled across her couch, occasionally flipping over, eating some ice cream, reading a chapter in her textbook, or just blowing a long piece of hair around her face. Finally when Jenny came back from doing who knows what, the two spent their afternoon together. Only a week until Christmas.

**A/N: So, only a few chapters left, some plot in the next few, then the sequel, so be ready! I am also thinking of starting a new story. I will star as a one-shot, and it you guys like it, I'll continue. It wouldn't interfere with this story. Pairing: Rose/Ten, duh, set after Journey's End, called His Gift. Okay, see you guys on Friday. Pop a review on your way out.**


	22. Christmas

**A/N: Yeah, so this is mainly a filler chapter except for the last bit, but you will be BLOWN AWAY with my Sunday special :D It will be very long by my standards, It will also be the finale for this story. The sequel might take a while because I leave for Europe next week! Yes, so fluff, fluff, fluff, CLIFFHANGER, BOOM. Sorry I am slightly delirious. :D Right, enjoy, and pretty please review, my goal is at least six for this chapter. Enjoy (Again)**

Snow fell gently from the sky dark with night. Mera, clothed in a green wool jacket, jeans, and black beanie, trudged through the white fluff. It was Christmas Eve (They still celebrated this holiday) and Mera still had to get ready for the ball. Somehow Rose had managed to convince the Doctor to come, and both River and Jenny were going, so Mera had no choice but to attend.

Finding the TARDIS parked on a street corner, Mera stumbled in, pulling off her hat and coat. Blonde hair tumbled over shoulders clothed in a loose white shirt. The Old Girl hummed in welcome to the young Gallifreyan. Sighing, Mera walked to the wardrobe brushing past racks of odd clothing to the back.

Mera saw Rose in front of the mirror trying on a white dress. The gown was beautiful, with a rather Roman looking style. The girdle was silver and blue, tight below her chest but letting up into loose layers after her ribcage. The necklace the doctor had given her hung around her pale neck.

"Looks great, Rose, the Doctor will be speechless, which is saying something." Rose turned, her dress fluttering around her ankles. She still hadn't done her makeup or hair yet, but she was still stunning. She smiled at Mera's remark, and walked over to the shoe rack. mera leafed through the long gowns, ignoring the shorter ones, it was too cold. Rose did her hair, curling her blonde strands around her head, and Mera pulled a long red dress from the TARDIS's shelves.

Behind a door Mera pulled on the dress. The black corset was strapless, and faded into a rose red. Silver branches snaked along the top part of the dress, and the red satin layers fell to the floor. Stepping out, Mera twirled for Rose.

"You look stunning, now, let me do something with your hair," Rose said, clapping her hand together. Mera sighed and sat down in front of the mirror. As Rose picked up her straightener, Mera looked at Rose's face. Silvery blue eyeshadow, light eyeliner and mascara decorated her eyes, and a pale pink lip gloss made her full mouth shine.

When Rose was done, Mera's hair fell in silky sheets to her hips. Her hair seemed lighter now that it was pin straight, and glimmered with every move. Rose took a strand of hair from each side of her face and braided them back, trying them together with a clear tie.

"Ready?" Rose asked, slipping into her flats. Mera nodded, fished putting on her make up, clasped the silver choker around her neck, and tugged on her own shoes. Both grabbed a jacket, Mera a long black trenchcoat, and Rose a blue one. Slinging them over their arms, the two blondes walked to the console room. The Doctor was wearing his black and white tuxedo with his black bowtie. He spun around at their footsteps, but was struck dumb by the sight of his wife in that dress. Mera snickered as he continued to gape

"You- you look lovely, both of you" He stammered. This time Rose laughed as well, and the three left the TARDIS.

The party was almost over, with the women in their floor length gowns, and men in tuxedos slow dancing on the wood floor. Most of the dresses were white, black, and very few subtle colors. Rose held hands with the Doctor, waiting in the doorway for Mera as she brushed of a few men. All eyes in the room turned to the Time Lords, and to Mera's bright red dress. Rose blushed slightly, but Mera waved, and walked over to an amused looking River.

"Rose Tyler, could I have this dance?" the Doctor whispered in her ear, ignoring Rose' classmates stares (and a few jealous glares) His wife smiled gently, and let the Doctor lead her to the dance floor. Softer music was playing, so the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist. Rose hooked her around his neck, letting her head fall onto his shoulder. He kissed the side of her head, and began to tell her about his newest adventures with Clara.

"So, I tell her we are going to Vegas, and where do we end up, in a submarine during the bloody Cold War, and it turns out there a Martian Ice Warrior on board, but we manage to save the day, as usual. Next we are ghostbuster, turns out this ghost was a woman in a dissolving universe crying out for help. Also she was the descendant of the couple who lived in this haunted house" Rose mumbled something into his jacket. He lifted her face up with a finger under her chin, and noticed the weariness in her hazel eyes.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep, love" he asked, worried. Rose shrugged, "About a week ago?" At the Doctor questioning face she said "I don't- I don't really sleep well without you. You know, nightmares, Torchwood, losing you or Mera," The Doctor didn't say anything, he merely kissed her forehead, then her lips. Pulling away, he led her of the dance floor to the far wall before kissing her agin, and leaving to get drinks.

"Soooo, Rose. who's the hottie?" Rose's least favorite person stood next to her. Only Victoria would were the skin tight black dress with her high heels.

"Oh, him? That's my boyfriend, I managed to convince him to come." Rose said, she didn't want Victoria to know that she was married. Victoria smiled simperingly, "What's his name?" Rose's hand went to the tattoo above her left heart, hidden by the dress, but she just walked away without answering.

Mera was dancing with some bloke with medium brown hair and light green eyes. When the song was done he kissed her hand, but Mera's attention was one two men in black leather. They stood by the door, but Mera could see them searching the crowd. Running to River, Rose, and the Doctor, she said,

"You lot need to leave now, I'll meet you at the TARDIS!"

"What's going on? Why?" Rose asked as they began to walk slowly to the back door.

"The men over there, see them, they've got guns under their clothes. Also.." Mera fell quiet as a couple walked past them. "..They're wearing eye patches, like the metallic kind" River's eye widened and she raced out of the building.

"What is it,Doctor?" Rose asked, The Doctor closed his eyes, kissed Mera on the forehead, and then took Rose's hand, and ran out of the building.

"Rose, I should have known, in a few weeks, River Song goes missing for a year, then comes back to become a Professor in Archaeology. It's the Silence, the come to take her to kill me." Rose understood, she could feel it, a fixed point in time approaching.

"However, she doesn't go missing for a few weeks, so we will travel for a bit, keep you and Mera off their radar, but we have to come back. They must take River, if they don't I won't 'die' and that would be... bad, you could fade forever, and time would die."

**A/N: I am evil. :D Also I know that River was a Prof. when she was taken, but I made her a student so she could interact with Rose and Mera more. It wasn't very important, I think. So, Sunday, prepare to have your hearts ripped out, because I am writing it epic novel style (I usually write a lot more detailed and dramatic, but I want to get to the plot quickly on Fanfic) So yeah, six reviews? Can you guys do it? It's now a challenge. See you lot sunday!**


	23. Please

**A/N: Okay, here we go, all I ask is that you guys review. Sorry for the late update, had a busy/miserable day. Please, last chapter, let's get ten reviews.**

Rose entered the dorm's kitchens, her slipper clad feet dragging on the floor. She, Mera, River, and Jenny had traveled with the Doctor for two weeks to throw the Silence off of their scent. However, he had refused to let Clara come, and it had been tiring, keeping the secret from River on why they had come back.. That had been three weeks ago, and everyone was looking over their shoulder at every turn.

Tath was nursing a cuppa, her tall, blue frame leaning against the counter. She looked up when Rose opened the fridge. Rose had dark circles under her eyes, and her shoulders were tense.

"Morning, Tath" She mumbled, but her voice seemed light and airy. Tath's green-yellow eyes widened, and she said,

"Rose? Why are you singing?" Rose's voice was slow, and the words beautiful, but Tath couldn't understand it. Rose's own hazel eyes widened, and she sang something again, but in a question tone. Tath saw Rose's pale hand go to her throat, as if to pull the common tongue from herself.

"RIVER!" Tath called as Rose began singing frantically, still clawing at her pale throat, eyes wide and frightened. A mane of dark gold hair bounced into Tath's sight as River ran to Rose.

"Rose, listen, sweetie, a door in mind has broken down, it's nothing problematic, in fact it's good, but you nee to control it." Rose stopped her singing/speaking to look at River in shock. River looked behind her at Tath, then deciding she could trust, told Rose

"Rose, it's the last door separating your mind from being completely Gallifreyan, your speaking Gallifreyan right now. I can understand only a little bit, but enough to know what you're saying, alright sweetie? To switch back to English, just think about it. Make your self speak it," River instructed. she heard Tath gasp in surprise behind her. Rose nodded, and closed her eyes. River gently pressed her fingertips to Rose's temples, lulling her best friend into sleep.

Cradling Rose's head, River carried her petite frame to the sofa before turning to Tath. The blue woman's eyes were wide, and she opened her mouth, but River held up a hand.

"Come over here, and I will answer what I can." she said, walking over to the living space. Sitting down next to Rose's sleeping body. Tath sat down in the leather armchair.

"You said, Gallifreyan? But the only Time Lord left is the Doctor-" Tath trailed off at River's raised eyebrow. "He was, a long time ago, then eh travel to a planet, where in a war the created other people from the DNA of one person. Jenny was his 'daughter' she isn't able to regenerate, but she has some telepathic ability as well a two hearts. I was- well- I _began_ on the TARDIS, some Time Lord DNA meddled with my human DNA at my exposure to the Time Vortex. And Rose, well Rose is a different story completely" River said in a hushed tone. "I remember Jenny, what about Mera, that's her name right?" Tath asked. "Mera was born on Gallifrey, but her mother sent her to Earth. See, Tath, Mera's mother had a special gift, she could see timelines as easy as we see each other, and when Mera's mother saw the Time War, she sent her only child to safety on Earth in the late 20th century. The Doctor protected Earth with all of his might, and he loved visiting the 20th and 21st century. The safest place in the universe, where the Doctor stood guard." Tath listened with burning curiosity.

"And Rose..? What about her?" She asked, waving her hand to the blonde sleeping on the sofa. River looked at Rose, and said, "I can't say much, her story is very personal, but she did something with the TARDIS, and over many years it changed her DNA." Tath looked at the Time Lady with new respect. She was just about to ask River about the Doctor when Rose shot up, and said,

"Doctor!" Rose looked around seeing Tath looking shocked, assumed River had told her about the Gallifreyans in the school. "Sorry, oh hey look, English again, that was a tiny bit scary. I am going to go shower, urg, I look awful" Rose was blushing the color of her namesake. She scurried to the bathroom, not noticing that Victoria's door was open, and she was awake, and listening.

_Clara, you think about her a lot, and what's this other name in your head. Oh looks like your favorite flower is a . . ._Rose_? No! Leave her alone! _

Professor Saligo looked up as his first class of the day walked in. The four blondes that stuck together, the people of Dario, with their blue skin and greenish eyes, and the humans from Earth. His gaze turned to Rose. She still had dark circles under her lovely eyes, but what drew his gaze was the tattoo revealed by her dark blue tank top.

Circular writing dyed a deep blue was engraved over her heart. He gave a little short gasp when he recognized the writing as Gallifreyan. He frowned though, for he knew some of the Time Lords' writing, but he couldn't place any of the intricate circles. In fact, it seemed as if no how hard he tried, he couldn't remember what the writing looked like.

_There is no way you could win. _

He was teaching, he had been for about ten minutes. Hearing a slight disturbance in the scratching of pens on paper, he turned so he was facing the class instead of the screen. What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

Rose. Rose's eye were closed, and her hand were fisted so tight, that blood was dripping from the cuts her nails had made. Her normal glowing face was pale, and her lips twisted in pain. All of her muscles were tight, and the silvery hairs on her arms were standing straight up.

"Rose, Rose, are you alright? Can you open her eyes" The Professor said, grabbing her shoulders, surprised by how cool she was to the touch. He was about to call for a medic, when strong hands pushed him out of the way. Dark curls filled his vision as River Song took hold of Rose's hands, ignoring how Rose's nails now dug into her own skin.

"Rose, don't open your eyes. I need you to let me in, I can help. Rose, listen, it's Melody, please sweetie, let me in." The Professor looked at his student in shock, opening his mouth he said,  
"What's wrong with her, and what can you do that a medic can't?" River cracked her knuckles, but it was Mera who answered for her, "Got any telepathic medics? Rose's mind is under assault, River can help, they're the same species. Sort of-"

"Not the time, Miss Mera." River said, placing her fingertips on Rose's temples for the second time that day. As River's eyes closed, Rose's snapped open. everyone but Mera and Jenny scrambled away, a few even screamed. (Victoria) The Professor's blue eye widen, but he leaned closer to study his students eyes. He saw galaxies swirling, turning to dust, suns exploding, stars being born. The creations of solar systems, and their death.

He lurched away before it drove him mad. River drew in a deep breath, and Rose's eyes rolled up. Jenny rushed forward and caught Rose before she hit the floor as Mera did the same with River. River's grey eyes fluttered open, and she drew in a few deep breaths. Mera helped her up, and River checked on Rose.

"What _was _that?" The Professor asked, his voice cracking. The rest of the class echoed him. Mera grabbed her bag and reached deep inside. The three conscious blonde ignored the class, and they turned to Mera in her leather jacket and pants. With her long locks swinging around her hips, Mera pulled out her knife and blaster, as well as River and Jenny's. Tossing the guns to the people that had become her family, Mera strapped her own weapon around her legs, and handed River Rose's as well.

"Why do we need these?" Jenny asked as she pulled her platinum blonde hair into a ponytail. "Because they are here. For me." River said, and the room grew silent. Jenny and Mera exchanged a look. The Silence, and they had to take River. Rose's eyes began to open, and Jenny rushed to her,

"Jenny? I am going slap that man into his next regeneration when I see him" Rose said groggily, taking Jenny's helping hand. "What's he done this time?" River asked, coming to help Rose walk out of the room. The group left the class in a total state of shock, and began to hurry to their dorms.

"He's gotten himself halfway converted into a Cyber-Planner, and he agreed with the Cyber-Planner part of him to play a game of chess over the last free portion of his brain," Mera snorted, and stuck her head round a corner, and flashing back instance. The group heard a gunshot, and saw a bullet go past them. Mera and Jenny drew their guns, and River began to walk back, helping Rose as her best friend regain her strength.

"Jenny, River take Rose to the place where the TARDIS lands. I'll hold off these three idiots." Rose's eyes widened and she tried to grab at the young woman who was like her daughter. Jenny squared her shoulders, quickly hugged her good friend, and led River and a struggling Rose off. Mera drew her knife with her other hand, and stepped away from her shelter. Mera heard the sharp ring of the bullet on her knife, which she had raised to block the first shot. Mera rolled to her right, and shot down one of the men, with a choked scream, he fell.

"One down, Two to go" Mera said, cocking her gun.

River rested Rose against the wall of the building, and gasping to regain her breath, handed her her blaster. Rose stood shakily, and began to take a few practice steps as Jenny joined them.

"Rose, I need you to ask the Doctor to come." River said, her voice slightly panicked. Jenny shot Rose a look, but Rose closed her eyes anyway.

_Doctor, my love, they are here, we are trapped, but they haven't taken- _Rose's eyes snapped open.

"I can't send the message! It would give an advantage over the Doctor." Rose stomped her foot. Jenny giggled despite the situation they were in. "Who?" Rose rolled her eyes, and waved Jenny off, "It's what the Cyber-Planner of the Doctor calls himself." River shook her head, and was about to reply when six men clad in army clothing stepped up around them.

"Surrender now and you will not be harmed" One of them said. Rose rolled her eyes, and said, "You wouldn't _believe_ how many times I've heard that. Do you know what happens? We end up being in prison for days!" The man pulled out a radio/scanner device.

"Mademe, we have the Pond girl, but there are some woman protecting her." he said into the radio,

"Well, kill them!" The voice of Madame Kovarian drifted through the radio, igniting hatred in River.

"Sorry mam, but two of them come up as 100% Time Lord and the other has traces of Time Lord DNA, like Melody." He said, rather carefully. There was silence except for the breathing of the men and the three blondes.

"Kill them anyway, they are probably close to the Doctor, the more grief we cause him the better" She said through the radio. Rose exchanged looks with her friends. They both gave a small nod,

_Three_

_ Two_

_ One_. Three shots rang out, and three of the men died. A return fire hit a shield of golden energy, and bounced away harmless. The remaining men fired again, but then a voice came from behind them.

"Didn't your mummys teach you this very important thing." Mera grinned wickedly, she was covered in blood, but none of it was her own. A man charged her but she merely stepside and knocked him unconscious with the pommel of her knife.

"Never piss off the blondes in leather."

The were back in the dorms, and River was shifting through a stack of papers, searching for her Vortex Manipulator when she felt a sharp pain in her neck. River fell back, seeing Madame Kovarian smirking above her.

Rose, Mera, and Jenny were cleaning the blood off their arms when they heard a loud crash, and many, many footsteps. The grabbed their guns, and Mera her blood covered knife as well. Racing out into the corridor, they saw River being carried by a buff man. They made no move to stop them, for the had seem that River was alive, the deed was done. Then Mera screamed.

_The Doctor waved goodbye to Clara, and as he turned back to the TARDIS, he felt a great wash of anger, fear, grief and hate crash over him, followed by a blinding flash of golden light._Rose!_ He turned to the TARDIS, pulling levers and pushing buttons. The Old Girl jerked into flight, but she was fighting him, denying him a quick flight. _

Another man appeared behind them, and he drew a long blade, and quickly stabbed Mera through the uper back. Twice. Once on each side of her spine. Her blood curdling scream rang through the halls.

"NOO!" Rose screamed, and them man burst into atoms. Rose caught Mera, and lowered the dying girl to the ground.

"Regenerate, come on Mera, REGENERATE! Please. . ." Rose shouted, but the blonde lay lifeless in her arms. Blood spread over her arms, and into Mera long golden hair. Rose called upon the Bad Wolf, but the goddess didn't answer. Jenny was sobbing next to Rose, and their tears mixed with Mera's blood. Rose screamed in frustration, but the Bad Wolf would not bring the young Time Lady back. The windows shattered, Rose's eyes filled with the power of Time and Space, and the air around Rose glowed as gold as her eyes. But Mera's beautiful, catlike yellow-green eyes never opened again, and the sound of the TARDIS filled the blood soaked, grief filled corridor.

**A/N: . . . . . . That's it folks. End of this story. I sorry, so sorry. I can't even muster up the will to ask for reviews. I want to keep this short, so you can go sob into your pillow, so here it goes: Thanks a ton for all of you support, all of the review/follow/favs, and a special thanks to TheBigBadWolfxTheOncomingStorm for her wonderful support of this story. There will be a one or two shot about Rose with the Doctor after, then it goes to the rewrite of The Name of the Doctor + more, so no fear! More will come soon! No I will leave you to you grief, and again, Thank you, thanks so so so so much. Love all of my 20,000 readers. 3**


End file.
